


The Obelisk Spellcaster!

by HisokaMasato12



Series: Spellcaster [1]
Category: Yugioh! GX
Genre: F/M, Jaden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaMasato12/pseuds/HisokaMasato12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aki Kiyomi is a young inspiring Spellcaster Duelist who decides to attend Duel Academy where not only does she mostly relive the Shadow Games again, but falls in love wtih a Slifer Red Student along the way. Jaden YukixAki Kiyomi! JadenxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Profile and Dueling Decks

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Ok, here's the first chapter everyone.  
> Saya: The Disclaimer Dyou1.  
> Me: Right  
> Disclaimer-I own only the Kiyomi Sisters, the Guardian deck list, 35 cards in the deck, the Spellcaster deck list, and 32 cards in the deck. I, however, do not own YUGIOH! GX cause if I did then Crowler wouldn't exist along with Chazz and Alexis and Jaden would be together.  
> Aki: *laughing* I agree, but anyways time for the story.  
> Me: Please Read and Review. Bye.

Name: Aki Kiyomi (Bright pure beauty)  
Age: 15-years-old  
DOB: July 23  
State of birth: Domino  
Home land: Japan  
Height: 5’0”  
Weight: 89 lbs  
Likes: Karate, judo, boxing, track, art, reading, dueling, dark colors, night time, anime, manga, movies, watermelon ponta, sweets, spicy foods, and cooking  
Hobby: Karate, judo, boxing, track, art, reading, dueling, watching horror movies, and cooking  
Deck: Spellcasters  
Duel Spirits: Magician's Valkyria, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Paladin, Kuribon, Fire Magician, Sorceress Magician, Sorcerer Magician, and Life Magician  
Quote: “Get Ready to Duel Cause It's About Time I Cast a Spell on You!” and “Now That's How You Do a Magic Show!”  
Dorm: Obelisk Blue  
Looks: Silver purple shoulder length hair pulled back on top of the head in a spiky ponytail that has bangs covering the forehead along with frame the face beautifully, porcelain colored skin, dark purple/silver sunburst colored eyes, an hourglass figure, and has both of her ears priced two on the ear lop. A white vest outlined in blue over a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt, a blue heart locket outlined in gold hanging from a silver chain, blue tight mini skirt, and blue 1” heel boots   
Family: Father–Kuro Kiyomi (Black pure beauty)  
Mother–Ake Kiyomi (Red pure beauty)  
No Brothers  
Older Sister–Saya Kiyomi (Swift arrow pure beauty)  
Love Interest: Jaden Yuki  
Best Friends: Atticus, Saya, Zane, Alexis, Jaden, Mandy, Syrus, Jasmine, Bastion, Magician's Valkyria, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Paladin, Kuribon, Fire Magician, Sorceress Magician, Sorcerer Magician, and Life Magician  
Personality: Can’t be pushed around, easy to annoy, short-tempered, protective of friends and Brother, kind, caring, friendly, loving, a bit Ichijo-like, intelligent, calm, cool, and collected  
Dislikes: Jerks, preps, fan boys, bright colors, day time, Crowler, Chazz’s attitude, Tea, Tea’s friendship speeches, and perverts   
And   
Background: Aki was born and raised in a Domino, Japan as the youngest daughter of two famous actors and she was friends with the King of Games; Yugi Mutou. She was only about 6 when she first saw Yugi duel which lead to her wanting to learn how to as well, so Yugi started to teach her the game. Aki looked up to her older Sister who was talented in everything that she did. During the Battle City Tournament Aki learns about the Pharaoh that lives with in the Millennium Puzzle that hangs around Yugi’s neck and she was closer to Yugi and the Pharaoh who both looked at her like a younger Sister. Aki was only 9 when Yugi gave her a deck based off of Spellcasters with a few add of cards of his own and gave her Sister a deck based off Guardians and it was around that Aki realized that her and her Sister could see, hear, and talk to Duel Monsters Spirits. Aki soon find out that when she is need of help or advice or guides the Pharaoh can visit her in her dreams to help her or give her advice or guide her to the right path. Now that she’s 15, Aki decided to amp up her Dueling knowledge by going to Duel Academy and it’s there that she relieves the Shadow Games again along with falling in love with Slifer top dueling Student; Jaden Yuki.

Older Sister  
Name: Saya Kiyomi (Swift arrow pure beauty)  
Age: 17-years-old  
DOB: June 5  
State of birth: Domino  
Home land: Japan  
Height: 5’6”  
Weight: 100 lbs  
Likes: Kendo, karate, judo, boxing, track, art, reading, dueling, dark colors, night time, anime, manga, movies, watermelon ponta, sweets, spicy foods, and cooking  
Hobby: Kendo, karate, judo, boxing, track, art, reading, dueling, watching horror movies, and cooking  
Deck: Guardian  
Duel Spirits: Magician’s Valkyria, Magician Guardian, Magician Girl Guardian, Magician Warrior Guardian, Warrior Guardian, and Angel Guardian  
Quote: “It’s Time To Duel, So Game On!” and “That’s all she wrote folks.”  
Dorm: Obelisk Blue  
Looks: White below chest length hair with bangs that covers the forehead, porcelain colored skin, dark blue colored eyes, an hourglass figure, and has both of her ears priced. A white vest outlined in blue over a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt, a red heart locket outlined in gold hanging from a silver chain, blue tight mini skirt, and blue 1” heel boots   
Family: Father–Kuro Kiyomi (Black pure beauty)  
Mother–Ake Kiyomi (Red pure beauty)  
No Brothers  
Younger Sister–Aki Kiyomi (Bright pure beauty)  
Boyfriend: Atticus Rhodes  
Best Friends: Atticus, Aki, Zane, Alexis, Jaden, Mandy, Syrus, Jasmine, Bastion, Magician’s Valkyria, Magician Guardian, Magician Girl Guardian, Magician Warrior Guardian, Warrior Guardian, and Angel Guardian  
Personality: Can’t be pushed around, easy to annoy, short-tempered, protective of friends and Brother, kind, caring, friendly, loving, a bit Ichijo-like, intelligent, calm, cool, and collected  
Dislikes: Jerks, preps, fan boys, bright colors, day time, Crowler period, Chazz period, Anzu period, and perverts   
And   
Background: Saya was born and raised in a Domino, Japan as the eldest daughter of two famous actors and she was friends with the King of Games; Yugi Mutou. She was only about 8 when she first saw Yugi duel which lead to her wanting to learn how to as well, so Yugi started to teach her the game. During the Battle City Tournament Saya learns about the Pharaoh that lives with in the Millennium Puzzle that hangs around Yugi’s neck and she was closer to Yugi and the Pharaoh who both looked at her and her younger Sister like a younger Sisters. Saya was only 11 when Yugi gave her a deck based off of Guardians and gave her Sister a deck based off Spellcasters with a few add of cards of his own and it was around that Saya realized that her and her Sister could see, hear, and talk to Duel Monsters Spirits. Now in Saya's finally year at Duel Academy her younger Sister attends the school just to amp up her Dueling knowledge and it’s there that she relieves the Shadow Games again.

[Aki and Saya's Dueling Decks!]  
Aki's Dueling Deck!  
Monsters!  
Magician’s Valkyrie x3  
Sorcerer Magician  
Sorceress Magician  
Fire Magician x3  
Water Magician x3  
Earth Magician x3  
Wind Magician (Tuner) x3  
Light Magician x3  
Hope Magician (Tuner) x2  
Despire Magician (Tuner) x2  
Vampire Magician (Tuner) x2  
Angel Magician z2  
Knight Magician z2  
Dark Magician  
Dark Magician Girl  
Skilled Dark Magician x2  
White Magician Pikaru x2  
Silent Magician Lv 3  
Silent Magician Lv 4  
Silent Magician Lv 8  
Angel Valkyria  
Sorcerer of Dark Magic  
Breaker the Magical Warrior x2  
Dark Sage x2  
Angel Cat  
Buster Blader

Ritual Monster!  
Magician of Black Chaos 

Magic!  
Magician Sword x3  
Magician Shield x3  
Magician Book x3  
Magician Wand x3  
Magician's Spear x3  
A-Magic  
G-Magic  
E-Magic  
Mage Magic   
Magician’s Training Grounds x2  
Dragon's Hunting Grounds x2  
Secret Village of the Spellcasters x2  
Mage Power  
Dark Magic Curtain x2  
Sage’s Stone  
Ancient Ruins x2  
Dark Magic Twin Burst x2  
Bond Between Teacher And Student x2  
Magic Gate of Miracles x2  
Black Magic Ritual x2  
Book of the Sacred Arts  
Magic Formal x2  
Pot of Greed x3  
Mystical Space Typhoon x2  
Double Summon x3  
Heavy Storm x2  
Future Fusion  
Polymerization

Traps!  
M-Magic  
Magician's Barrier  
Magician's Light  
Magician's Radiance  
Magician's Circle x2  
Jar of Greed  
Dust Tornado x2  
Negate Attack x2  
Chain Dectrution x2  
Magic Cylinder  
Draining Shield x2  
Sakuretsu Armor x2  
Doble Passé  
Trap Hole x2  
Mirror Force x2

Synchro Monsters!  
Elemental Dragon  
Ice Magician  
Life Magician  
Death Magician

Fusion Monster!  
Dark Paladin

Saya's Dueling Deck!  
Monster Cards!  
Magician’s Valkyria x2  
Magician Guardian  
Magician Girl Guardian   
Magician Warrior Guardian   
Warrior Guardian (Tuner) x2  
Angel Guardian x2  
Knight Guardian (Tuner) x2  
Princess Guardian   
Hope Guardian (Tuner)  
Despire Guardian (Tuner) x2  
Dark Guardian x2  
Light Guardian x2  
Fire Guardian   
Water Guardian (Tuner)  
Wind Guardian   
Sage Guardian  
Pup Guardian  
Rose Guardian (Tuner) x2  
Fairy’s Guardian   
Barrier Guardian (Tuner) x2

Ritual Monster!  
Wolf Guardian (Tuner)

Magic Cards!  
Yami  
Magic formula  
Book of the Scared Arts  
Pot of Greed x2  
Mystical Space Typhoon  
Lighting Blade  
Heavy Storm  
Guardian Battle grounds  
Guardian Stone  
Guardian Howl  
Guardian Staff  
Guardian Armorx3  
Guardian Light  
Guardian Blade x3  
Guardian Shield x3

Trap Cards!  
Guardian's Barrier  
Dust Tornado x2  
Negate Attack x2  
Chain Dectrution  
Magic Cylinder x2  
Draining Shield x2  
Sakuretsu Armor x2   
Magician's Circle  
Trap Hole  
Doble Passé  
Mirror Force x2  
Spellbinding circle x2  
Triggered Summon

Synchro monsters!  
Magician Knight Guardian  
Rose Princess Guardian  
Ice Guardian  
Fairy Knight Guardian  
Dragon Guardian


	2. The New King of Games!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Title should tell you all you need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ok, here's the first chapter everyone.  
> Saya: The Disclaimer Dyou1.  
> Me: Right  
> Disclaimer-I own only the Kiyomi Sisters, the Guardian deck list, 35 cards in the deck, the Spellcaster deck list, and 32 cards in the deck. I, however, do not own YUGIOH! GX cause if I did then Crowler wouldn't exist along with Chazz and Alexis and Jaden would be together.  
> Aki: *laughing* I agree, but anyways time for the story.  
> Me: Please Read and Review. Bye.

The Kiyomi's Household!  
You keep on playing   
Those dark shadow games and  
No I won’t be beat again...  
SLAM!!!!!!!

A hand reached out from under the covers to slam against the alarm clocks snooze button before a young girl around the age of 15 sat up in bed in with a yawn while a transparent boy wearing a magician's outfit and transparent furball with a tail that has a red ribbon at the end appeared next to her on the bed. The young girl has silver purple shoulder length hair pulled back on top of her head in a spiky ponytail that has bangs covering her forehead along with frame her face beautifully, porcelain colored skin, sunburst colored eyes that goes from dark purple around pupil to bursting to silver, an hourglass figure, and has both of her ears priced two on the ear lop. Her name is Aki Kiyomi which means bright pure beauty and she sure knew how to live up to her name.  
“Kuri.”  
“Hey, Kuribon,” Aki greeted before she let out a yawn.  
The magician shook his head as Aki got up out of bed and walked over to her closet where pulled out of her clothes for the day before he vanished along with Kuribon when she came walking out in a red tub top that shows a bit of stomach, blue mini tennis skirt completed with a brown leather belt, one red mid–thigh length sock, one blue knee length sock, red mid–calf length high heeled boots, a blue heart locket outlined in gold hanging from a blue ribbon chocker, and two golden brown ribbon bracelets. As Aki grabbed her deck holder before walking out of the room and the stairs to the living room where a young man around the age of 25 with trio-colored massy star shape hair, creamy colored skin, amethyst colored eyes, and a toned body was waiting for her. This young man was none other then Yugi Mutou the King of Games. Aki looked at him with a smile when she came down.  
“Ready?” he asked.  
“Yup,” Aki answered.  
Yugi smiled at her again before they both walked out of the house heading for the docks, so Aki could catch a cruise ship to Duel Academy.  
Domino Streets!  
Yugi and Aki walked the streets of Domino City heading Kaiba Corp for the Entrance Exam unaware of a young boy running at full speed towards them.  
“Watch your back,” a voice from behind them shouted.  
Yugi and Aki turned around to see the young boy trying to put on the breaks.  
Aki flinched when she saw the boy who was going at top speed slammed into Yugi and was knocked to the ground making his cards and duel disk fall out onto the ground while Yugi remained standing.   
“Sorry about that,” the boy apologized as he went to pick up his cards.  
“Your a duelist?” Yugi asked., “aren't you?”  
“Yeah,” the boy answered, “I'm going to try out for the Academy.”  
“You don't say?” Yugi asked as he reached to his side and snapped open a card sheath.  
“Yeah,” the boy answered after he stood with a laugh and rubbing the back of his head before he looked at the guy in shock. “Hey, your...”  
“Why don't you take this?” Yugi asked as he held up a card to the boy. “Something tells me that it belongs with you.”  
The boy took the card with a smile and looked at it while Yugi walked around him making the boy to turn around to look him.  
“Thank you,” the boy said as he bow, “I'll make you proud.”  
At that Aki was running towards the Duel Dome not paying attention to what Yugi was saying or if the boy was following.  
Kaiba Corp!  
When Aki got there she walked up to the Kaiba Corp worker and two what looked like female teachers where they gave their name though the worker told them to go on in. When she walked into the building where the duels where being held she saw that there was a lot of Duels under way. Aki looked around the place when a voice over the intercom came on.  
“Would Aki Kiyomi, please report to duel arena 2?”  
Aki smirked as she walked down to the arena she was asked to report to. When she got there she was standing face to face with an exam prompter who was smirking at her.  
“Ready?” he asked.  
“Yup,” Aki answered before she activated her duel disk and loaded her deck. “Get Ready to Duel Cause It's About Time That I Cast a Spell on You!”

Examiner: 4000  
Aki: 4000

“Ladies first,” Aki announced as she drew her sixth card before a smirk appeared across her face. “I summon Water Magician in Atk mode.” A young beautiful girl with blond hair and green eyes wearing a pink magician outfit appeared on the field. (Atk 1200) “And I’ll end my turn with two face down.”  
“Fine,” the Examiner said as he drew his sixth card. “I summon Battle Ox in Atk mode.” A mentor appeared on the field. (Atk 1900) “Now Battle Ox Atk her Water Magician!”  
“Hold it right there!” Aki called out to him, “I active the trap card Doble Passé.”   
Aki braced her for the Atk that went around her monster and the Examiner looked shocked when his monster went around Water Magician and Atked her instead.

Aki: 2100

“Doble Passé change your monster’s Atk to a direct attack on me,” Aki told him, “and now my monster that you were about to Atk get’s to rage a direct Atk on you! Oh, when Water Magician Atk’s some one directly and just by discarding one card from my hand I can increase her Atk points by 600.”

Examiner: 2200

“That was a nice move there applicant,” the Examiner told her.  
“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Aki told him as she drew her next card. “I summon Fire Magician Atk mode!” A young boy with black hair and green eyes wearing a red magician's outfit appeared onto the field. “Next I'll activate my spell card Double Summon! This spell card allows me to normal summon a monster this turn! So I choice to summon the Tuner Monster Wind Magician!” A beautiful young girl with medium blue shoulder length hair and medium purple colored eyes wearing a silver magician robs and holding a white staff appeared onto the field. (Atk 1400) “Now I'll tune my Wind Magician with my Water Magician to Synchro Summon....Ice Magician!” Wind Magician glowed white and then turned into three rings as Water Magician jumped up into the rings before turning into four stars. “When two great forces combined they bring about a whole new freezing force! Synchro Summon! Freeze 'em with your icy spells, Ice Magician!” A beautiful young girl with white waist length hair and icy blue colored eyes wearing a pale blue magician robs with a dark blue staff appeared onto the field. (Atk 2300) “Now I activate the equip spell Magician Sword!” Ice Magician help up her Staff and it turned into a sword that looked like it was made out of ice. (Atk 3800) “Now Ice Magician Atk that Battle Ox with Ice Slash Atk!”  
Ice Magician did as she was told and brought the Examiner's life points down by 1900.

Examiner: 300

“Now Fire Magician Atk with Flare Blast!” Aki ordered.  
Aki's Fire Magician hold up his hand and shot some kind of fire out of his hand at the Examiner.

Examiner: 0

“Now That's How You Do a Magic Show!” Akila said as she did a three finger salute as the holograms vanished.  
“Welcome to the academy Miss Kiyomi,” the Examiner told her before walking off the field.  
Aki took her deck out of the holder on the duel disk and placed it into the deck holder that she has strapped on her right side waist before walking way. Aki walked into a stale and then came back out in a white vest outlined in blue over a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt, a blue heart locket outlined in gold hanging from a silver chain, blue tight mini skirt, and blue 1” heel boots. Unknown to her was that her duel didn't go unnoticed because when she reached the leading she was greeted by a boy with two tone brown massy hair, Caucasian colored skin, big brown colored eyes, and a muscular figure and she had to admit that he was cute.  
Aki's duel from Jaden's pov!  
Jaden just barely made it to the exam to get into Duel Academy and when entered the building you ran forward to watch the duels.   
“Look at them go,” Jaden replied though what really cought his attention was a guy with black and gray eyes as he won his match. “Wow, that last guy really tore it up.”  
“Yeah,” a voice next to Jaden agreed, “that's Bastion Misawa. I heard that he got the highest score on the Entrance Exam out of all of us applicant right behind a young girl names Aki Kiyomi.”  
“Wow,” Jaden said, “I just barely passed mine.”  
“Yeah me, too,” the voice agreed, “I'm Syrus by the way. I have a thing where I get test excaity. I don't know how I passed my exam.”  
Jaden slapped him on the back with a laugh.  
“Well, congratulation,” Jaden told him, “I'll be in as soon as I win my duel.”  
Syrus looked at Jaden in shock.  
“Wait you haven't dueled yet?” he asked.  
“Nope,” Jaden answered.  
“Well, I think you have a problem,” Syrus said, “I think the duel over there, the one with the silver purple haired girl is suppose to be the last duel.”  
Jaden started to freak, but looked over at the duels that Syrus pointed out to Jaden and saw a young girl with silver purple shoulder length hair a small bit pulled into pigtails by two golden brown ribbons with bangs that covers her forehead along with frame her face beautifully, porcelain colored skin, dark purple and silver sunburst colored eyes that goes from dark purple around pupil to bursting to silver, an hourglass figure, and has both of her ears priced two on the ear lop. It wasn't long till Jaden realized that he had seen her before when Jaden ran into Yugi Mutou. The girl in arena right now had a monster out with a face down cards on the field and the Examiner had just summoned a monster.  
“I summon Battle Ox in Atk mode,” the Examiner told her as a mentor appeared on the field. (Atk 1900) “Now Battle Ox Atk her Water Magician!”  
“Hold it right there!” the girl called out to him, “I active the trap card Doble Passé.”   
The girl braced her for the Atk that went around her monster and the Examiner looked shocked when his monster went around Water Magician and Atked her instead.

The girl: 2100

“Doble Passé change your monster’s Atk to a direct attack on me,” the girl told him, “and now my monster that you were about to Atk get’s to rage a direct Atk on you! Oh, when Water Magician Atk’s some one directly and just by discarding one card from my hand I can increase her Atk points by 600.”

Examiner: 2200

“That was a nice move there applicant,” the Examiner told her.  
“You haven’t seen anything yet,” the girl told him as she drew her next card. “I summon Fire Magician Atk mode!” A young boy with black hair and green eyes wearing a red magician's outfit appeared onto the field. “Next I'll activate my spell card Double Summon! This spell card allows me to normal summon a monster this turn! So I choice to summon the Tuner Monster Wind Magician!” A beautiful young girl with medium blue shoulder length hair and medium purple colored eyes wearing a silver magician robs and holding a white staff appeared onto the field. (Atk 1400) “Now I'll tune my Wind Magician with my Water Magician to Synchro Summon....Ice Magician!” Wind Magician glowed white and then turned into three rings as Water Magician jumped up into the rings before turning into four stars. “When two great forces combined they bring about a whole new freezing force! Synchro Summon! Freeze 'em with your icy spells, Ice Magician!”   
A beautiful young girl with white waist length hair and icy blue colored eyes wearing a pale blue magician robs with a dark blue staff appeared onto the field. (Atk 2300)   
“Synchro what?” Syrus and Jaden asked at the same time.  
“Synchro Summon,” Bastion answered, “it seems that Aki dueling with a prototype Synchro deck. It also means that she won't use her old deck anymore either.”  
“She's one hell of a duelist,” Jaden said with a smile, “I can't wait to duel her.”  
“Now I activate the equip spell Magician Sword!” the girl went on as her Ice Magician help up her Staff and it turned into a sword that looked like it was made out of ice. (Atk 3800) “Now Ice Magician Atk that Battle Ox with Ice Slash Atk!”  
Ice Magician did as she was told and brought the Examiner's life points down by 1900.

Examiner: 300

“Now Fire Magician Atk with Flare Blast!” the girl ordered.  
The girl's Fire Magician hold up his hand and shot some kind of fire out of his hand at the Examiner.

Examiner: 0

“Now That's How You Do a Magic Show!” the girl said as she did a three finger salute as the holograms vanished.  
“Welcome to the academy Miss Kiyomi,” the Examiner told her before walking off the field.  
The girl grabbed her backpack and put her duel disk back in it as she replaced her deck in her card sheath on her thigh before walking off to the where she got some kind of uniform and when she came out of the restroom wearing her new school uniform and headed back to the leading Jaden moved to greet her and now that he had a better look he couldn't help, but think that she was beautiful.  
“Hi,” Jaden greeted.  
“Hello,” the girl greeted back.  
“That was an awesome duel,” Jaden told her, “you just might be the second best duelist here.”  
“Thanks…Um,” the girl looked at Jaden wide eyed.  
End of Jaden's pov!  
"Jaden Yuki, please report to duel arena 3. Jaden Yuki, please report to duel arena 3."  
"Well, it's go time," the boy named Jaden said, "wish me luck guys."  
"Hold on!" Aki called out making him look at her. "If I'm second best then whose first?"  
"Your looking at him," Jaden told her, "it's what I'm best at."  
It was then that he ran off to the arena where he was to face a he-she as Aki likes to call the teacher, but the correct title is Dr. Crowler.  
"He sure is confident," the boy who she saw dueling when she came in said. "Isn't he?"  
"He has to be," a voice said from in front of her making her look at the owner. "Look who he's dueling."  
"Oh, hi Bastian," Aki greeted with smile.  
"Hello Aki," Bastian greeted back with a smile.  
Aki turned around and walked off to get a good view of the top level where she saw a blond haired girl, a dark blue haired boy, and young girl who has white below chest length hair with bangs that covers the forehead, porcelain colored skin, dark blue colored eyes, an hourglass figure, and has both of her ears priced that she knew to well.  
"Alexis!" she called as she ran up, "Zane! Saya-nee-san!"  
All three of them turned around to see her making the boy smirk and the two girls smile and once she reach them she and Alexis hugged like long lost Sisters and Aki hugged Saya before she and Zane shook hands. All four turned around to watched as Jaden got ready to duel and saw who his opponent was what she likes to call the Gay Clown Man or more commonly known as Dr. Crowler.  
"I can't tell if that a he or she," Aki said, "is that a he-she or a Gay Clown Man."  
Alexis and Saya giggled while Zane rolled his eyes with a bit of a cackle before they watched as the duel started.  
"Alright test time," Crowler said, "so son your name?"  
"Uh?" Jaden asked confused, "Jaden, Jaden Yuki."  
"Well, Uh Jaden Yuki," Crowler said, "I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler. Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy."  
"Wow," Jaden said in awe, "a department Chair. I had no idea. From how you were dressed I was thinking you were some weird Academy mascot. Like a majorette or a cheerleader. *Laugh*"  
Aki giggled knowing that she was going to enjoy having Jaden around when he get into the school.  
"Duel vest on," Dr. Crowler said.  
"Hey!" Jaden said in even more awe. "That's pretty sweet teach. How do I get one of those cool duel blue blazer?"  
"Oh a lot of hard work and extremely high marks," Crowler answered, 'of course you'll first have to get into Duel Academy and I'm going to make sure that won't be happening.'  
"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden told him.  
"So let's duel!" both Crowler and Jaden announced.

Crowler: 4000   
Jaden: 4000

"Here goes," Jaden said as he drew his sixth card. "Sweet I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in def mode! I'll also throw down a face down. Alright. Get your game on!"  
"Yes very good," Crowler said, "don't tell me what to do." 'After all since I'm using my own personal deck whether then one of those test ones. I'll be calling all of the shots. I'll fail that insect little brat and send him home in no time.' "Alright. For this first move I think I'll start nice and easy. I choose to play the card Confiscation."  
"Ok," Jaden said, "what it do?"  
"What it does is it let's me pay 1000 life points for a chance to peck at your hand and toss one of your cards in the graveyard," Crowler answered.

Crowler: 3000

Jaden's cards appeared in front of Crowler who started to look around at them.  
"Huh, yes," he said, "I remember some of these from back when I was a naive rooky. Which one sill I banish?" He then pointed to a card. "Monster Reborn to the graveyard." The card turned around before being destroyed which shocked Jaden. "Next I lay two cards face down on the field and last, but not least I play Heavy Storm. This spell card destroys every other card spell and trap card on the field."  
A storm started up before it destroyed Jaden's face and as well as Crowler's.  
"Oppsy," Jaden said, "did you forget that you had two trap cards out on the field yourself?"  
"Now, now," Crowler said as he shock his head. "You mustn't speak out of turn young scholar."  
It was then that the field turned dark.  
"What's happening?" Jaden asked.  
"Nothing's happening," Crowler answered, "not yet and that's about to change."  
Two golden snake-like monsters appeared onto the field shocking not just the students down below, but Aki, Saya, and Alexis.  
"What an elitist snob," Alexis said.  
"Bullying an amateur with his very best cards,” Saya finished  
“I couldn't agree with you two more,” Aki second  
"You three are to soft Alexis, Aki, Saya," Zane said.  
"Huh?"  
Saya, Alexis, and Aki looked at Zane confused.  
"I just hope we get to see that legendary rare monster that Crowler had stashed away in that deck of his," Zane went on.  
Aki, Saya, and Alexis looked back at the duel that was going on.  
"Ready for you next lesson?" Crowler asked.  
"You bet," Jaden answered, "I can't remember the last time learning was this mush fun."  
"Yes," Crowler said, "well, I'm quite the exactly teacher. Thank you." Cole rolled her eyes at that. "Now I sacrifice my two Wicked Token and summon Ancient Gear Golem!"  
"There it is," Alexis said in awe, "the legendary rare card."  
"I'd say we're about to find out what makes it so legendary," Zane said.  
Aki and Saya snorted making both Zane and Alexis to look at them to see that they were not impressed to say the least.  
"That monsters nothing compared to the Egyptian God Cards," Aki said.  
"Their way scarier then that thing is," her Sister finished  
Alexis giggled while Zane shook his head in amusement.  
"Leave it to you two to find to bring the Gods into anything," Zane said with amusement.  
Aki and Saya looked over at him with a small grin and a peace sign before looking back at the duel.  
"Now, now," Crowler said, "I hope your not to scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem."  
"No way," Jaden said, "I've always wanted to take one on."  
"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," Zane said in shock, "I guess that youth and inexperience have there benefits after all. Huh, Alexis, Saya, Aki?"  
"Come on?" Alexis asked, "give it a rest Zane?"  
"At least the kid's showing some back bone," Aki added.  
"There won't be mush left to show after this."  
"*Laugh* Golem Atk!" Crowler ordered, "Mechanize Melee!"

Jaden: 2000

Aki and Saya let a frown speared across their faces as they thought that the boy was crying.  
"*Laugh* don't fell bad," Crowler told him, "this is the top dueling school in the country. Some people are simply not cut out for…"  
"*Laugh*"  
Saya was shock to find out that the boy wasn't crying, but laughing though Aki giggled at the sight.  
"I really want to come to this school now," Jaden said, "you really know your stuff teach.  
'Can't he take a hint?' Crowler thought, 'he well not be allowed to past this exam and he surely won't be permitted to make a mockery of my deck.'  
'Just look at him tremble,' Jaden thought, 'he must really be impressed by me.' Jaden then went to draw his next card when he heard a sound. 'Huh?' Jaden went to drew the card see that it was Winged Kuriboh the card that was giving to him by Yugi Mutou himself who told him that he had a feeling that it belonged with him. 'It's you. You know something starting to tell me that, too.' As Jaden looked at the card he thought that Kuriboh winked at him. 'Um, alright I'll take that as a sign to play ya. Yeah defiantly.' "Ok, I summon Winged Kuriboh in def mode. And I'll place one card face down. Not bad, uh, teach?"  
"*Laugh* Not bad, but you must understand I'm a master technician," Crowler said, "a Kuriboh to me is whether pedestrian even one with wings. You see, it's def points is still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem. It's a textbook mistake don't feel bad."  
'Baka,' Aki thought as she watched, 'with Winged Kuriboh's special ability it's not a textbook mistake.'  
"Now let's precede," Crowler said as he drew his next card. "With the legendary Ancient Gear Golem. Atk that Kuriboh with Mechanize Melee!"  
'Sorry Winged Kuriboh,' Jaden thought.  
"Check your gear," Crowler told him, "your life points hasn't changed."  
"My gears are fine," Jaden stated, "oh the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take zero damage."  
Aki and Saya laughed while Crowler freaked out about this new turn of events.  
"How about that?" Alexis asked, "a technique the Dr. didn't know."  
"No one can be expected to know every technique Alexis," Zane said, "especially one as obscured as that."  
"Yeah," Alexis asked, "well, that kid sure knew it."  
"It's not that hard to figure out," Aki said as she lend on the railing.  
“Right as always Little Sis,” Saya agreed.  
"Fine, fine," Crowler said, "I guess your lame little monster saved you there."  
'Oh he did not,' the Sisters thought as their eye twitched.  
"Hey, slow down there teach," Jaden told him, "you may have beaten him, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame."  
"Oh yes," Crowler said, "I forget how attached you new duelist get to your monsters. I'm sorry."  
"Yeah," Jaden agreed, "well, you should be cause by Atking my Winged Kuriboh you set off a trap card. One of my favorite's, too. Hero Signal. And that brings out my second Elemental Hero. Burstinatrix!" A female hero appeared on the field in front on them. "My Turn." Jaden drew his next card. "Alright Winged Kuriboh this next one is going to for you. Here goes nothing. First I'm going to bring back avian to my hand with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive! And now I'm going to summon him to the field."  
Aki smiled as a male hero appeared onto the field next to the female hero.  
"Oh, ok," Crowler said, "another amateur mistake. This is good. This is good. Now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…"  
"No actually I wasn't done yet," Jaden told him, "see I know that my two heroes aren't powerful by themselves, but if I can from them together it's another story. And I have just the card to unite them. Polymerization join together Avian and Burstinatrix. Fusion Summon. There he is. The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." A monster that was green and red appeared on the field. "I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans. So teach what do you think?"  
"I think your dueling very well for an amateur, but next time try playing a monster that has more Atk points then what's already out," Crowler told him.  
'Baka,' Aki thought, "that kid's good. I never thought I see duel with heart and passion since Yugi Mutou."  
“So true,” Saya once again agreed with her younger Sister.  
Alexis looked over at them with a smile while Zane looked at them with a raised eyebrow before they turned back to the duel.  
"Alright young scholar, I don't mean to rush you, but I am a busy man," Crowler said, "are you done yet?"  
"Of course I'm not done yet," Jaden answered, "and of course I knew that my Wingman has less Atk points then your Golem, but that's why I have this. Skyscraper!" Jaden placed a card into a slot on the side of the duel disk before a city shot up into the air around them. "Alright Flame Wingman. Go show them heroics and Atk that Ancient Gear Golem!"  
"Fine with me," Crowler said, "bring him on. This silly little Skyscraper field card hasn't lowered my Golem's Atk level by one point."  
"You want to know what teach?" Jaden asked, "your right. This Skyscraper field hasn't lowered your Golem's Atk. What it's done is raised my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's by a grand total of 1000."  
"Wait," Crowler said in shock, "time out!"  
"Go!" Jaden ordered, "Sky Dice Scorcher!"  
Jaden's monster did as it was told to do and Atked the Ancient Gear Golem.  
"This can't be," Crowler said in shock, "he was my very best card."  
"And because of my Wingman's super power," Jaden went on, "the Atk points of that Golem is dilate to your life points. Sweet, uh?"  
"No way."

Crowler: 0

"That's game," Jaden said as he a pose, "so I guessed I passed the test, uh, teach?"  
Aki and Saya smiled as Crowler started to mumbled to himself pissed off that he lost.  
"That kid's got a future here," Alexis said in awe. "Wow."  
Saya, Aki, and Alexis looked over at Zane to see him walking away before looking back at the kid who started to talk to his Winged Kuriboh making Aki and Saya's eyes widen, but they soon smiled again before she left with Alexis.


	3. Welcome to Duel Academy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first on the island and Jaden already made not only a new friend, but also enemies as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ok, here's the new chapter.  
> Saya: The Disclaimer Dyou1.  
> Me: Right  
> Disclaimer-I own only the Kiyomi Sisters, the Guardian deck list, 35 cards in the deck, the Spellcaster deck list, and 32 cards in the deck. I, however, do not own YUGIOH! GX cause if I did then Crowler wouldn't exist along with Chazz and Alexis and Jaden would be together.  
> Aki: *laughing* Time for the story.  
> Me: Please Read and Review. Bye.

The Kiyomi's Household!  
You keep on playing   
Those dark shadow games and  
No I won’t be beat again...  
SLAM!!!!!!!

A hand reached out from under the covers to slam against the alarm clocks snooze button before Aki sat up in bed in with a yawn while a transparent boy wearing a magician's outfit and transparent furball with a tail that has a red ribbon at the end appeared next to her on the bed.   
“Kuri.”  
“Hey, Kuribon,” Aki greeted before she let out a yawn.  
The magician shook his head as Aki got up out of bed and walked over to her closet where pulled out of her clothes for the day before he vanished along with Kuribon when she came walking out in a red tub top that shows a bit of stomach, blue mini tennis skirt completed with a brown leather belt, one red mid–thigh length sock, one blue knee length sock, red mid–calf length high heeled boots, a blue heart locket outlined in gold hanging from a blue ribbon chocker, and two golden brown ribbon bracelets. As Aki grabbed her deck holder before walking out of the room and the stairs to the living room where Yugi and the gang were waiting for her. Aki looked at them with a smile when she came down.  
“Ready?” he asked.  
“Yup,” Aki answered.  
Yugi and the gang smiled at her again before they both walked out of the house heading for the docks, so Aki could catch a cruise ship to Duel Academy.  
Meeting Hall!  
Aki stood next to next a Bastion wearing a white vest outlined in blue over a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt, a blue heart locket outlined in gold hanging from a silver chain, blue tight mini skirt, and blue 1” heel boots looking at a screen when she all of a sudden heard a snore from a few feet next to her making her look over to see Jaden asleep standing up right. Aki raised an eyebrow, but turn back to the screen when she heard a voice.  
“Good Morning and Welcome my students,” a bold man wearing mahogany jacket said, “I’m Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here and you are the best and the brightest duelist in the world. Now please get yourself settle in at you assigned dorms. I think you’ll find them quiet comfortable depending on how you are ranked of course. Haha.”  
Outside of the Meeting Hall!  
Aki was walking with Bastion as they talked more about the school when they heard a voice up ahead making them both look up to see Jaden and Syrus talking. When Jaden cought sight of them he smiled as they walked closer.  
“Hey, are your in red, too?” he asked.  
“Well, now let’s see here,” Bastion said as he stopped, “yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, I don’t think so.”  
“Oh, I get it,” Jaden said, “so that’s why Sy and I are in red.”  
“Please don’t tell us that you just figured that out now?” Bastion asked as Aki sweat dropped.  
“So what?” Jaden asked, “ever figured that I might be color blind?”  
“Well, now I didn’t,” Bastion said, “are you color blind?”  
“*Laugh* No, but I could have been,” Jaden answered as Bastion and Aki started to walk away, “see you two around the dorms!”  
“I doubt that,” Bastion said as he stopped to turn to look back at Jaden, “your dorm’s over there.”  
Jaden looked to where Bastion was pointing along with Syrus before Bastion and Aki walked off talking again, but they soon went their own way to their dorms.   
Obelisk Blue Girl Dorms!  
Aki met up with Alexis, Saya and their two new friends before they accompanied to her room where she unpacked her things and put up posters of her favorite Duel Monsters, Bands, Singers, Movies, and Anime. After everything was in it’s place they walked out of her room talking about Duel Monsters, their favorites monster, and the ones that they find cute. When they reached the main hall they were greeted by a woman with hot pink hair that was almost red pulled into a ponytail who Aki knew was a teacher.  
“Aki can you go and round up the other Obelisks for the welcome feast?” she asked.  
“Of course, Miss Fontaine,” she said before turning to leave.  
Obelisk Duel Arena!  
Aki walked into the Obelisk Duel Arena on the other side noticing five people across from them two of which where Slifer red jackets. Aki knew who was able to recognized three of them out the five, so she walked up to them both with her arms crossed.  
“Well, this is a motley crew,” Aki said.  
“Hey, Aki,” one of the boys greeted, “have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden here? It’ll be a short duel, but an entertaining one for sure.”  
“I’m here to remind you about the Obelisk’s welcome dinner,” Aki answered, “your late.”  
“Oh, yeah,” the boy said lazily, “come on guys.”  
After the boy and his posy walked out of the arena Aki turned to Jaden and Syrus.  
“Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way,” Aki said, “all of us Obelisk aren’t like that. He’s just a jerk. Especially, with Slifers.”  
“It’s no big deal,” Jaden told her, “those types don’t really bother me at all.” Aki looked at him in surprise. “Besides I could have beaten him in one turn.”  
“We’ve got to work on that over confident,” Syrus said.  
“Ok, two turns maybe two in half,” Jaden said.  
Aki started to laugh which confused Jaden.  
“What?” he asked.  
“The Slifer welcome dinner is about to start, too,” Aki told him with a smile.  
“Right,” Jaden stated before turning around, “we better go Sy.”  
“Hey, wait up,” Syrus called after him as he started to run.  
Jaden suddenly stopped, turned around to face them, and started to jog in place.  
“Oh,” he said, “hey! What was your name again?”  
“Aki Kiyomi!” Aki called, “and yours?”  
“The names Jaden!” Jaden called back before turning around, “alright see ya around!”  
“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” Syrus asked.  
“Jaden?” Aki asked with a smile.  
Welcome Dinner!  
Jasmine, Mandy, Alexis, Saya, and Aki stood together talking and laughing about a lot of things as the other girls talked as well. They found out that had a bit in common with each other and even though they didn’t have that much in common they still talked and laughed. It was Mandy however that brought up the topic of boys.  
“Aki, is there some one you like?” she asked.  
“I’m not really sure,” Aki answered, “I’m just getting to know him.”  
“Is it that Bastion guy?” Jasmine asked.  
“Bastion?” Aki asked in surprise before she started to laugh. “No, no. I've known Bastion since I was kid.”  
“Oh, then is it Chazz?” Mandy asked.  
“No way on earth,” Aki answered, “and any ways I can't stand Chazz.”  
“Then who?” they both asked.  
“Well, I meet this Slifer Red student while I was gathering the other Obelisk students,” Aki answered, “he kind and funny.”  
“WHAT!!!?” Mandy asked in shock.  
“No way,” Jasmine second, “a Slifer Red?”  
“He’s the one who beat Dr. Crawler,” Aki answered, “or as I like to call him the He-She man.”  
“I repeat no way,” Jasmine said with a bit of laugh though Alexis was in a full blow laughing fit.  
“Well, he is kinda of cute,” Mandy said in a thoughtful tone.  
All three of the other girls looked at her in surprise as if she grew an extra head or three. Mandy finally noticed that they were all looking at her with raised eyebrow each though they soon all started to laugh. It wasn’t long till they all felt tired that they headed off to bed, well, everyone, but Aki who headed out of the dorm.  
Obelisk Duel Arena!  
Aki walked into the Obelisk Duel Arena just as Syrus asked about a trap that Chazz had just played.  
“I had a feeling I’d find you here,” Aki said.  
“Aki?” Syrus asked.  
“Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap,” Aki started to explain, “it’ll allow you to take control of an opponent’s Fusion Monster by sacrificing one of your own creatures.”  
“Oh no,” Syrus said in alarm, “Jaden just summoned a Fusion Monster.”  
“I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Wingman,” Chazz told Jaden.  
“My Monster.”  
“How did Chazz know to play that?” Syrus asked.  
“Your so predicable Jaden,” Chazz told him, “you wouldn’t stop talking about that Wingman at the exam, so I knew you’ll use him soon.”  
“Still since Wingman was a special summon that means I’m allowed to summon a monster to the field,” Jaden informed him before looking at his hand, ‘not that anything in my hand is a match for the Wingman.’  
‘Go on you Slifer Slacker,’ Chazz thought, ‘play another monster. After all I haven’t forgotten the Flame Wingman’s super power.’  
“Alright,” Jaden said as he picked a card from his hand, “I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode. There all sat.”  
“Yeah, sat up to be knocked down,” Chazz told him as he drew a new card, “Chthonian Soldier raise and now Flame Wingman! Attack with Sky Drive Scorcher!” Wingman did as it was told and destroyed Jaden’s monster. “And now thanks to Flame Wingman’s super power you life points take damage equal to your destroyed monster’s attack points.”

Jaden: 3200  
Chazz: 4000

“Don’t think that I’m done yet Slacker,” Chazz told him, “Chthonian Soldier! Attack with Wind Storm Slash!” 

Jaden: 2000

“Are you starting to know your place here at the academy yet?” Chazz asked, “maybe you were somebody back home, but here in the big leagues your nothing, but a pathetic little amateur Slifer Slime. I’ll end my turn with a face down card. Go ahead Slacker!”  
Aki looked at Jaden with a worried look to see his shoulder shaking, but she didn’t know if he was laughing or crying and she could tell that Chazz thought that he was crying.  
“Ah, what wrong baby?” Chazz asked in a baby voice, “are you crying?”  
Aki giggled when Jaden full out laughed.  
“This is to fun,” Jaden said.  
“What?” Chazz asked.  
“Just what I came for,” Jaden stated, “man, I mean the trashing talking, the action. It’s just all, so great.”  
“What the?”   
“I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!” he announced, “alright Sparkman! Now attack with Stack Shock Wave!”  
Sparkman did what Jaden told it to do and asked Chazz’s Chthonian Soldier bring Chazz’s life points down. Aki looked up to see that Chthonian Soldier’s sword fly up into the air before it went right at Jaden.

Chazz: 3600  
Jaden: 1600

“Still think it’s great Slacker?” Chazz asked, “because when Chthonian Soldier is destroyed you receive the same amount of damage to your life points as I do. The difference are that you hardly have any to spare. It’s just a matter of time Slacker. Your best card id about to be all mine.”  
“This isn’t over yet,” Jaden told him, “I throw down a face down.”  
“Play what you like,” Chazz stated as he drew a new card from his deck. “my next attack is about to finish off your life points. And that attack is coming right now. Go Flame Wingman!”  
The Wingman went at Sparkman who lunged at it, too.  
“Not so fast,” Jaden announced, “that was a trap card I just threw.”  
“A trap?” Chazz asked as the trap card reviled it self.  
“It’s Mirror Gate,” Syrus said with shock.  
“Then Jaden’s still in this duel after all,” Akila said with shock. “Mirror Gate makes two monsters in a battle switch sides their on, so that means that Flame Wingman is back with Jaden.”   
“Oh Yeah!” Jaden shouted, “Go Wingman!”  
Wingman was able to beat Sparkman with ease.  
“NO!!!!” Chazz cried out.

Chazz: 3100

“And just like you told me a little while go,” Jaden went on, “don’t forget my Wingman’s super power! You take damage equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster!”  
Chazz’s life points dropped even more.

Chazz: 1500

“Alright!” Syrus shouted.  
“Nice moves Jaden,” Aki praised.  
Jaden held up the piece sign over his shoulder at them.  
“Those move where more lucky moves if you ask me you Slifer School Scum,” Chazz told him, “alright I active Chthonian Blast. Now since one of my monsters was destroyed I can destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to half of it’s life points.”  
“Flame Wingman!” Jaden called.

Jaden: 550

“Now I active the trap card Call of the Hunted,” Chazz went on, “it let’s me select one monster card from my graveyard and summon it back onto the field in Atk mode. Raise Inferno Warrior! But he won’t be staying on the field for long because I’m going to sacrifice him to summon Nefise the Inferno General   
Aki raised an eyebrow at the monster that Chazz just summoned out.  
“Not bad,” Jaden praised him.  
“Not bad?” Chazz asked surprise, “your something else Slacker, you know that? Acting all confident, but your lousy monsters won’t get you out of this jam.”  
Aki felt her eye twitch at that, but then heard a sound coming from Jaden’s hand and realized that it was a Kuriboh.  
“I know he’s wrong Kuriboh,” Jaden told the card, “because what Chazz doesn’t know is that my monster and I have a bond.” He looked at the card he had just drew which got Akila’s attention. ‘Speaking of.’  
Aki’s head snapped up before looking towards the entrance when she heard the sound of foot steps coming their way.  
“Uh, guys!” Aki called, “we got company. Campus Security. If they find all of us in here we’ll be seriously busted.”  
“What?” Syrus asked in shock.  
“Why?” Jaden asked, “I mean we’re all students here.”  
Aki pulled out her student hand books to show it to Jaden.  
“The rules say no off hour arena duels,” Aki told him, “Chazz knows that.” Lily looked at Chazz with a glare to see him blushing. “But let me guess? He didn’t tell you.”  
“Come on,” one of his goons said, “let’s go.”  
The other one freaked.  
“Well, well Slacker,” Chazz said as he looked at Jaden, “looks like you luck out this time.”  
“What are you talking about?” Jaden asked, “the match isn’t over.”  
“Yeah it is,” Chazz told him, “I seen what I came here to see. You’re a sorry duelist. You beating Dr. Crowler was just a fluke.”  
Aki watched as Chazz and his goons left before looking back at Jaden who fuming.  
“Jaden, we’ve to get out of here!” Syrus called to him.  
“Yeah, he’s right,” Akila said.  
“Come on,” Syrus started to beg, “let’s go.”  
“This stinks,” Jaden said as he looked off to the side pouting with his arms crossed. “I had that guy on the robes.”  
“Come on,” Syrus tried to tell him.  
Outside!  
They had finally gotten outside after having to push Jaden because he was fuming about how he didn’t get to finish the duel.  
“You surely are stubborn Jaden,” Aki told him.  
“Only about my dueling,” Jaden stated.  
Syrus looked at Aki who were looking at Jaden.  
“Thanks for showing us the back way out,” he told her.  
“Sure,” Aki said, “I’m just sorry that you didn’t get to finish you match with Chazz.”  
“That’s ok,” Jaden told her, “I know just how it would have ended any ways.”  
“Really?” Aki asked, “no offence, but from my point of view it looked like it could have gone either way between you and Chazz when you guys stopped.”  
“No way,” Jaden said with a hint of a laugh in his tone. “Now after I drew this.”  
He flipped the card that he still had in his hand around to show her that it was Monster Reborn.  
“Huh?”  
Aki was looking at the card in shock seeing how the duel ended with Jaden bring back his Flame Wingman from the graveyard.  
“See ya,” Jaden told them as he put his card back before walking off.  
“Wait up?” Syrus asked as he ran to catch up to Jaden.  
Aki watch them leave with smiles on her face.  
‘This is going to be one interesting year.’  
Soon enough she headed back to the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm to head to bed because they had classes in the morning.  
Aki's Dorm Room!  
Aki walked into her room and got dressed into her black tank top and faded blue torn mini shorts before climbing into bed and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	4. A Duel in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is where Aki takes on Jaden in a duel that well decide if the girls turn the two boys in or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ok, in this chapter Aki well Alexis place in the duel against Jaden.  
> Saya: The Disclaimer Dyou1.  
> Me: Right  
> Disclaimer-I own only the Kiyomi Sisters, the Guardian deck list, 35 cards in the deck, the Spellcaster deck list, and 32 cards in the deck. I, however, do not own YUGIOH! GX cause if I did then Crowler wouldn't exist along with Chazz and Alexis and Jaden would be together.  
> Aki: *laughing* Time for the story.  
> Me: Please Read and Review. Bye.

Dr. Crowler’s Class!  
Aki sat next to Alexis as Mandy sat next to her and Jasmine sat on the other side of Alexis who was standing up answering a questions that Dr. Crowler AKA He-She had asked.  
“Duel Monster cards can be grouped into normal monster cards, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, effect monster cards, trap cards, and spell cards,” Alexis stated to explain, “Trap cards can be dived into normal traps, counter traps, and continuous traps. Spell cards can be separated into normal spells, continuous spells, equip spells, quick play spells, ritual spells, and field spells.”  
“Perfect,” Dr. Crowler song, “well, done Alexis. Of course, I wouldn’t expected nothing less from one of my blue Obelisk.”  
“Yes, Dr. Crowler,” Alexis said as she sat back down.  
Aki felt like growling because of how rude and pathetic Dr. Crowler was.  
“Now who should we question next?” Dr. Crowler asked as he looked around the room. “You! Syrus Truesdale!” Syrus shot up out of his set making Akifeel sorry for him. “Explain to the class what a field spell is please?”  
“Um…a field spell is the…thing that effect the thing that is…Uh,” Syrus tried to get out, but was to sacred to.  
“Even preschoolers know the answer to this you Slifer Slacker!” an Obelisk called out to him making the other Obelisk blues and the Ra Yellows to laugh.  
“Poor Syrus,” Aki whispered so only Alexis, Mandy, and Jasmine heard her.  
“No,” Syrus said, “I know it’s…uh…uh, uh.”  
Aki smiled when she saw Jaden whisper to Syrus to try and calm him down, but it didn’t work.  
“I think not,” Crowler said, “sit down. Now would some one please give me the answer that’s not wearing red. Thank you.”  
Aki growled lowly when once the Obelisks and Ras laughed and she saw Syrus hang his head in shame.  
“You know something teach?” Jaden asked, “you really shouldn’t go and make fun of us Slifers like that.”  
“Huh?”  
“I mean I’m a Slifer and I beat chya, so when you make fun of us your really make fun of yourself,” Jaden told him.  
Now both Ra Yellows and Slifer Reds laughed at the comment that Jaden said while Dr. Crowler looked like he could blow up at any minute.  
‘I will not tolerate that Slacker at my school for another minute,’ Crowler thought, ‘I’ll see to it that he’s taken down.’  
Next class!  
Aki looked up front towards a Professor she hadn’t seen before till now holding a fat cat.  
“As some of you student’s know my name is Professor Lymen Banner,” the Professor said, “I special in some of the lesser tactics and in the world of Duel Monsters. Some that even a few see to be unnaturally…”  
Aki stated to zone out thinking about what Atem told her in her dream last night hoping to RA that it’s not the shadow games that’s making kids vanish off academy island till she heard the Professor speak again.  
“Syrus!” he called.  
“Yeah?” Syrus asked as he stood up.  
“Do me a favor and grab Pharaoh would you?” the Professor asked him.  
“Uh, Pharaoh?” Syrus asked in confusion.  
“Unless your mentoring as a stretching post.”  
“Meow.”  
Syrus looked down to see the cat that the Professor had brought with him which made Aki smile a bit and before they all knew it was time for their next class; PE. Oh joy. NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
{Me: I hate PE! Jaden: I hate it as well. Me: That’s because you prefer to sleep. Jaden: Hey…True. Me: Oh good RA.}  
PE!  
Aki let out a sigh she stood with the rest of her class waiting for their PE teacher or as Joey loves to call them the Peacis. {Me: PE Maniacs} Aki stared in shock when her dorm instructor walked out and stood in front of them.  
“Hi everyone,” the girl dorms instructor said, “I’m Fonda Fontaine and I’ll be your gym instructor for the semester. Are you ready to sweat?”  
‘Oh dear Ra,’ Aki thought, ‘help me?’  
Girl Dorm!  
Aki was talking to Alexis and her Sister about duel monsters when they heard Jasmine and Mandy calling out to them.  
“Hey, Alexis, Aki, Saya!” Jasmine called, “what to chill in the Obelisk waving pool?”  
“No thanks,” Alexis answered, “we wave and the guys rave. I’m not in the mood for a game of tackle Macro Polo.”  
“Dido,” the Sisters agreed.  
“Hello,” Jasmine said, “Girls Dorm. No guys allowed. Remember?”  
The Sisters and Alexis looked each other before shrugging and then followed Mandy and Jasmine to the Obelisk Blue Girl hot pool. Where they relaxed after their first day in school though to Aki it was hell on earth and she almost was wishing to fighting the Shadow Realm again. Almost.  
“Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?” Jasmine started in, “he’s some nerve to talk to a teacher like that. Completely disrespectfully. Don’t you think Aki?”  
“Actually, I thought it was kinda of cool,” Aki said dreamily.  
“It seems that some one has a crush on a Slifer,” Saya teased.  
“SAYA!!!” Aki yelled as she turned beet red.  
Alexis cackled while Mandy and Jasmine looked at her in surprise.  
“What him?” Jasmine asked, “cool?”  
“It could be if he had the talent to back up that talk maybe,” Mandy answered.  
Aki turned her back on them to look out of the windows.  
“I think he just might, but I won’t know for sure till I duel him myself,” Aki told them.  
Aki, Saya, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mandy stood up when they heard the other girls yelling about a boy on the girl’s campus while Alexis, Saya, and Aki went to go get dressed Jasmine and Mandy walked out of the dorm to talk to the boy.  
Inside the Girls dorm!  
Aki stood next to Mandy and Alexis while Jasmine and Says stood on the other side looking at the boy who was cought trespassing with a bit of a glare though she was shock to see that it was Syrus.   
“A love latter from Aki?” Mandy asked, “you’ve got to be kidding?”  
“Yup,” Syrus said with a smile, “ask her.”  
“Um…like hello,” Jasmine started, “Aki is like really tall and your really short, she’s really good at dueling and your really not, she’s really hot and…”  
“But it’s true,” Syrus interrupted, “just tell them Aki.” He then started to fish around in pockets pulling out an envelope. “I have the note right here. Look, see.”  
Jasmine took the envelope, opened it, pulled out the latter, looked over it, and then held it out for the other four to read. Aki read over the note once before looking back Syrus.  
“Syrus, my name’s not even spelled right there,” Aki told him.  
“You first name's not Ali,” Saya said with a raised eyebrow.  
“Sorry Syrus,” Mandy apologized, “but I think some one is yanking your chain here.”  
“So then you don’t love me?”  
“Hey, wait a second?” Jasmine asked as she reread the latter. “This note is made out to Jaden Yuki.”  
“What?” Syrus asked before Jasmine showed it to him. “Jaden, but…ah. So I can’t even get a fake love latter.”  
“I’m sorry Syrus,” Aki told him.  
“Me, too,” Syrus told her.  
“I don’t buy it,” Jasmine said as she looked at the other three.  
“What?” Mandy asked.  
“He could have written the note to have an excuse to come here,” Jasmine answered.  
“What are you saying?” Mandy asked, “that we should report him for trespassing then?”  
“But I was invited,” Syrus told them, “I swear.”  
“Girls just what on earth is going on down there?” a voice sounded.  
Aki, Saya, and Alexis looked at the other girls.  
“Down,” Alexis told them, “hurry.”  
“Alright, what’s up?” Miss. Fontaine asked as she came into view.  
“You guys are heavy,” Aki heard Syrus say.  
“Beg your pardon?”  
“Maybe your just brittle.  
“Geez, we’re sorry Miss. Fontaine,” Alexis apologized, “we’ll make sure to keep a lid on things.”  
“Well, I should hope so,” Miss. Fontaine told them, “it’s nearly midnight and I have parodies in the morning.”  
They watch her walk away before Jasmine and Mandy got up off of Syrus to stand next to Alexis and Akila.  
“So what now?” Jasmine asked.  
“I’ll tell you what now girls,” Aki said, “mmm. I say we use Sy as a kinda of bait to find out what we were wondering about before. Just how good Jaden really is and I think I just know how to get him to show us his best.”  
Outside the Girls dorm!  
Aki stood with Saya, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mandy with her duel disk as Syrus stood in between all five girls, so Jaden can see him when he arrived. Aki smirked when she saw a boat and the two-tone haired boy in it pull up and just like she thought he jumped out of it and onto the girl’s campus.  
“Hi Jaden,” Syrus greeted him lamely.  
“Hey,” Jaden greeted back, “so what exactly it going on here?”  
“Well, uh, to make a long story short,” Syrus stated, “I’m basically a big loser.”  
“Your friend here trespassed into the girl’s campus,” Jasmine told him.  
“It that true Sy?” Jaden asked.  
“Hey, it’s not like that,” Syrus tried to defend himself.  
“And now that you’re here Jaden,” Mandy said, “your trespassing, too.”  
“That’s right,” Aki agreed, “so if you don’t want us to turn you in then your going to have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel right now.”  
“But if you turn us in we’ll be expelled,” Syrus told her.  
“Don’t worry Sy,” Jaden told him, “I won’t let that happen. Now let’s duel Aki.”  
Lake!  
Aki, Saya, Alexis, Mandy, and Jasmine got in one boat while Jaden and Syrus got into another and sailed out onto the lake before they stopped and Jaden along with Aki stood up in the boats, ready their duel disk, loaded their decks, and drew their hands.  
“I hope you know what your doing Jaden?” Syrus asked.  
“Ready?” Aki asked Jaden.  
“Oh yeah,” Jaden answered.  
“DUEL!!!”

Jaden: 4000  
Aki: 4000

“Get you game on Aki.”  
“Here we go,” Syrus mumbled.  
“Alright,” Aki said as she drew her sixth card and looked at it. “Let’s see. Raise up Light Magician!” A beautiful young girl with white waist length hair and blue colored eyes wearing a white with blue accent magician outfit with a white staff with a blue tip appeared onto the field (Atk 1200) as Aki picked her next card. “I’ll place one card face down and end my turn.”  
“Time to throw down,” Jaden said as he drew his sixth card. “First.” ‘Yeah.’ “I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman. And I’ll have him Atk your Light Magician!”  
“Hold it right there!” Aki called out to him, “I active the trap card Doble Passé.”   
Aki braced her for the Atk that went around her monster and Jaden looked shocked when his monster went around Light Magician and Atked her instead.

Aki: 2400

“Doble Passé change your monster’s Atk to a direct attack on me,” Aki told him, “and now my monster that you were about to Atk get’s to rage a direct Atk on you!”  
She watched as her monster started to ran across the field.  
“Great,” Jaden stated.  
“Oh,” Aki said in surprise, “when Light Magician Atk’s some one directly and she's the only one on the field her Atk points increase by 600.”  
Light Magician lifted her staff and a blinding white light shot out and hit Jaden with the Atk.

Jaden: 2200

“That Aki is some thing else,” Jaden stated, “sacrificing her own life points just, so she can get to mine.”  
“So are you impressed?” Aki asked.  
“Impressed?” Jaden asked, “I think I’m in love.”  
“Your sweet,” Aki told him thought she felt like blushing. “to bad I have to crush you. Now then where were we?” Aki drew her next card and looked at it then her hand. “Oh. I play the Tuner Monster Hope Magician in Atk Mode!” An other beautiful young girl with blue shoulder length hair and matching eyes wearing a mixer of silver and white magician's outfit with a silver staff appeared onto the field. (Atk 1500) “And I tune Hope Magician with Light Magician to Synchro summon...Life Magician!” Hope Magician glowed white and then turned into three rings as Light Magician jumped up into the rings before turning into four stars. “When two great forces combined they bring about a whole new life! Synchro Summon! Bring about a new beginning, Life Magician!” A beautiful young girl with green waist length hair and matching eyes wearing a brown magician robs with a golden staff appeared onto the field. (Atk 2100) “Now Life Magician Atk Sparkman with Life Force Magic!”  
Life Magician lifted her staff up and a blinding green, brown, and gold light shot out and hit Jaden with the Atk.

Jaden: 1700

“Well, so much for him,” Jaden mumbled.  
“Way to go Aki!” Mandy cheered.  
“Yeah,” Jasmine agreed, “you’ve got him now. I knew when this kid beat Dr. Crowler it was just luck.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure girls,” Alexis told them, “Jaden, just might have something up his sleeve.”  
“This is starting to get interesting,” Saya agreed.  
“Well, it would be my pleasure to prove you wrong,” Jaden told them, “my drew.” Jaden drew his new card. “I active the field spell card Fusion Gate! Now I can summon fusion monsters without a polymerization card. And I’m going to summon this one.” Aki knew what monster it was before he even showed her the two monsters that make it. “Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.”  
“Ok looks like it’s going to be a Synchro monster against a Fusion monster,” Aki pointed out, “uh, Jaden? That’s fine by me. Although since they have the same exact Atk points their just going to destroy themselves.”  
“Now after I play this they won’t,” Jaden told her, “I active the spell Kishido Spirit. Now Wingman can take down any monster that has the same Atk points as him and not be destroyed. And this to his super power once he destroys you Life Magician you take damage equal to her Atk points. Now go Flame Wingman and Atk Life Magician!”  
‘Some one hasn’t done their homework,’ Aki thought.  
Aki watched as Wingman’s Atk collided with her Life Magician just spun around her staff, but she wasn’t destroyed.  
“What?” Jaden asked surprised, “how did she survive my Wingman’s Atk?”  
“Simple,” Aki answered.  
“Huh?”  
“One of Life Magician’s special ability makes it where if I remove Light Magician from play then she can’t be destroyed by an opponent with only one monster.”  
“But then that would mean…”  
“Neither of us lose any life points,” Aki finished for him.  
“Well, I guess you’ve got me,” Jaden told her.  
“Oh, when I get you, Jaden believe me you’ll know it,” Aki told him before she drew her next card. “Like right now for example.” Aki held up a spell card with a picture of Dark Magician holding a sword in his hand instead of his staff. “I equip my spell Magician Sword.”  
“Uh-oh,” Jaden stated, “I think you better brace yourself for this one Sy, old buddy.”  
“Go Life Magician Atk the Wingman with Life Slash Atk!” Aki ordered.  
Life Magician lifted up her sword and charged before slashing at the Flame Wingman destroying it with ease.

Jaden: 200

“Uh-oh,” Aki said, “your life points are looking pretty low. Hope you haven’t unpack your bags here yet?”  
“Yeah,” Mandy agreed, “cause if you lose your both are going to get expelled.”  
“We are?” Syrus asked.  
“That’s now going to happen Sy promise,” Jaden told him.  
‘You shouldn’t make promises you can’t deliver,’ Aki thought.  
‘I hope I didn’t just make a promise I can’t deliver,’ Jaden thought, ‘the only card I have out is Fusion Gate, but there’s still a chance I can win. Just depends on what I drew right here, right now.’ “Here goes!” Jaden drew his next card. “Perfect.”  
“Huh?”  
“I play the Elemental Hero Clayman!” Jaden announced, “raise up!” a monster made out of clay appeared onto the field. “And now I active Monster Reborn! So come on back Elemental Hero Sparkman!”  
“What difference well he make?” Aki asked, “my Life Magician has way more Atk points then him. Your Sparkman won’t stand a chance.”  
“He won’t, but with Fusion Gate special effect I can fuse him and Clayman together to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!”  
Aki watched a huge ass monster appeared out onto the field.   
“Hate to break it to ya, but my Life Magician’s Atk points are still higher at 3600,” Aki told Jaden.  
“Yeah, I know, I know,” Jaden stated, “but one of Thunder Giant’s abilities is he can destroyed any monster whose original Atk points are less then his own.”  
“The original Atk points?” Aki asked.  
“That’s right,” Jaden answered, “the Atk points without any kind of enhancement.”  
“But before I played Magician Sword her Atk points where just 2100,” Aki said in shock.  
“Exactly, and that’s lower then my Thunder Giant’s, so your Life Magician is automatically destroyed!” Jaden told her while Aki watched as her monster was destroyed by Jaden’s monster’s ability unable to do anything. “And the coolest part of it Aki, I still have his Atk left to use one you. Voltaic Thunder!”  
Aki braced for the attack that took the rest of her life points while her friends watched in shock.

Aki: 0

“Aki?” Jasmine asked.  
“What just happened?” Mandy asked next.  
“Yeah,” Syrus cheered.  
“Alright!” Jaden also cheered before looking at Aki and a his pose. “Looks like that’s Game.”  
The boats where now setting side by side as Aki and Jaden faced each other.  
“Well, a deal’s a deal,” Jaden told her. “I won, so we get off free.”  
“Ok guys,” Aki said with a smile, “I won’t back out. We’ll keep quiet about what happened tonight.”  
“Well, if you ask me?” Jasmine asked, “I think we should turn both of them in right now.”  
“Well, no one asked you,” Aki told her.  
“Aki.”  
“Jaden, beat me in a duel fair and square and that’s all there is to it,” Aki told her.  
“There’s more to it then that,” Jaden stated making them all look at him, “it was close. Yeah, you’ve got game Aki.” Jaden then sat down before he started to row away. “Later.”  
Aki watched as Jaden rowed away with Syrus back towards the other shore.  
‘Even if I did win I could never turn those two in,’ Aki thought, ‘this place a lot more fun with them then without.’  
“You did well Sis,” Saya praised.  
Jasmine looked at Aki who was still looking out after Jaden who was now out of sight.  
‘I never seen Aki act this way before,’ she thought, ‘I wonder is she actually falling for that Slifer?’  
Aki turned to her friends with a smile.  
“Alright girls let’s head back,” she told them.  
“Agreed,” Alexis second before she grabbed the paddles and started to row back to the dorm.  
Aki's Dorm room!  
After saying good night to the girls, Aki walked into her room to get ready for bed. When she was dress in her black tank top and faded blue torn mini shorts and climbed in bed, but she was unable to get sleep. Aki looked up at the ceiling thing about that duel with Jaden and almost cried out in shock when Life Magician appeared transparent standing next to her.  
“You need to get to sleep Aki,” she told her.  
“Easy for you to say,” Aki mumbled under her breath before she looked at her and said more loudly. “Sorry I couldn't stop Jaden's monster from destroying you in the duel, Life Magician.”  
“Don't worry about it and get some rest,” she ordered before disappearing.  
'Whatever,' Aki thought before sleep over came her.


	5. Making the Grade!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter well have two duels. One well be Jaden Vs Chazz and the other well be Aki Vs Missy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ok, this chapter well have more of Aki dueling so you can see a bit more of her deck.  
> Saya: The Disclaimer Dyou1.  
> Me: Right  
> Disclaimer-I own only the Kiyomi Sisters, the Guardian deck list, 35 cards in the deck, the Spellcaster deck list, and 32 cards in the deck. I, however, do not own YUGIOH! GX cause if I did then Crowler wouldn't exist along with Chazz and Alexis and Jaden would be together.  
> Aki: *laughing* For the fourth time. It's time for the story.  
> Me: Please Read and Review. Bye.

Banner’s Class!  
Aki sat next to Alexis in class as they took their exam wondering where Jaden was.  
“You have 45 minutes left to finish your test!” Banner announced.  
Akila let out a sigh when Jaden finally ran into the room making her shake her head in disbelief before turning back to her test. Jaden ran down to Syrus who was sound asleep talking in his sleep.  
“I didn’t know this was an areal exam Syrus?” Jaden asked, “or maybe next time sleep would be better then an all night Slifer say-ons.”  
Syrus looked up at Jaden with shock.  
“You’re here.”  
“You two want to keep it done?” Chazz asked, “some of us plan to pass this test.”  
“Hey, I also plan on passing,” Jaden told him, “it doesn’t always work out that way.”  
“Oh, Jaden!” Banner called up to him.  
“Huh?”  
Jaden looked down at Banner with worried expression.  
“Why don’t you come down here and get your exam?” Banner asked.  
“Be there in a jiff!” Jaden called down.  
‘He better be,’ Aki thought, ‘we’re already 15 minutes into this thing. He’ll be lucky to even finish.’  
‘Look at him tardy puerile,’ Bastian thought as he watched Jaden apologized as he grabbed his test. ‘If only he applies himself then he could be a great duelist.’  
‘I hope you know what your doing Jaden,’ Aki thought as she watched him ran back to his set.  
45 minutes later!  
“Alright class,” Banner said, “the written exam is now over, so please walk do not run to get in line for today’s new rare cards.”  
“Their here?”  
“Oh dear,” Banner said.  
Aki watched as everyone ran out of the class ran out of the classroom to get to the card shop before she shook her head. Aki looked over at Chazz who was still setting in his seat going over his test before looking over at Jaden and Syrus to see them fast asleep.  
“Chazz, Chazz!”  
“The new cards are here.”  
“So go fetch,” Chazz said.  
Aki stood up and walked over to Jaden and Syrus at the same time as Bastian and started to shake Jaden.  
“Say you two may want to give some serious thought into waking up,” Bastian said as he shook Syrus.  
“Ah,” Syrus said as he anime cried, “I flunk didn’t I? I’m a complete flair.”  
“Syrus, if they were grading on melodrama you’ll get an A,” Jaden told him.  
Syrus looked around to the classroom already gone, but Aki and Bastian.  
“Hey,” he said, “where did everyone go?”  
Jaden looked up at that to see what Syrus was talking about.  
“That’s what I was trying to tell you,” Bastian answered, “the new rare cards arrived today, so everyones at the card shack.”  
“WHAT!!!?” Syrus asked, “new cards? Hey! How come no one told us?”  
“Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves,” Aki answered.  
“To use in the up coming field test,” Bastian finished.  
“So, uh, why aren’t you two getting some?” Syrus asked.  
“Please one errored card and my delicate balance well be completely thrown off,” Bastian answered.  
“My deck is fine the way it is,” Aki said.  
“Mine won’t,” Syrus said referring to what Bastian said.  
“So let’s go,” Jaden said as he stood up, “there’s noting like the smell of new cards in the morning. Thanks for the tip Aki, Bastian.”  
Aki watched as they ran out of the classroom before both she and Bastian walked out of the classroom talking about the school so far and the up coming field test.  
Dueling Field Test!  
Aki stood with Bastian and Syrus to watch Jaden’s match and she got a surprise when she saw who he was dueling against.  
“I’m dueling an Obelisk and it’s Chazz,” Jaden said in surprise.  
“That’s right Jaden,” Dr. Crowler said as he walked to stand in front of Jaden and Chazz. “Since you’ve always talk such a big game. I pulled some strings for you, so you’ve got the challenge you deserve. So congratulation! You’ll be dueling one of the top rank students in the school. What an honor. I currently hope that you were able to snagging some of today’s rare cards, so your deck is up to snuff. What’s wrong? Aren’t you going to thank me?”  
‘I’ve got a bad feeling about this,’ Syrus thought.  
‘I can’t believe Dr. Crowler,’ Aki thought as she glared at the teacher.  
‘This is clearly a trap,’ Bastian thought, ‘only a cavalier fool well agree to it.’  
“I’ll do it,” Jaden agreed.  
‘He insane,’ Aki thought as she stared wide eyed at Jaden. ‘Oh I really hope you know what your getting your self into Jaden.’  
“Alright Chazz,” Jaden went on, “get your game on! Let’s finish what we started at the Obelisk Arena.”  
“Indeed and in front of the whole school, too,” Crowler said, “where everyone can watch.”  
“Yeah,” Chazz agreed, “watch you get slammed by me!”  
“DUEL!!!!!” both of them shouted as they activated their duel disk.

Jaden: 4000  
Chazz: 4000

“No excuses this time Chazz!” Jaden shouted.  
“Bring it Slifer Slacker!” Chazz countered.  
“Oh it is brought,” Jaden told him as he drew his sixth card. “well it’s my favorite furry friend.” ‘Kuriboh, your in for a treat. We’re about to rain down some serious skills on Chazz. Check it!’ “You remember this guy don’t chya Chazz? From our first match? Elemental Hero Clayman! He’ll like to get reacquainted.”  
“Not after he see what I’ve got for him,” Chazz said, “don’t think for a second that over sized pile of pebbles has a chance against me Jaden. Or against this.” Chazz drew his sixth card. ‘Appreciate the rare card Crowler.’ “Fresh off the present. Meet Magical Mallet.”  
“What’s that?” Jaden asked.  
‘This is not good,’ Aki thought.  
“A redo,” Chazz answered, “all the cards in my hand that I don’t won’t I put back in y deck and then I shuffle and redrew. Pretty cool don’t you think?”  
“How?” Syrus asked, “a rare card on the first drew?”  
“And a dangerous one at that,” Bastian said, “now Chazz get’s to pick which card he wants and which he don’t.”  
“I haven’t gotten to the best part,” Chazz said as he should Jaden the Magical Mallet card. “See Jaden, I’ve got to shuffle Magical Mallet, too. So if I drew it again which I just did I can play it again and again and again. And that comes in handed when I’m looking for this. V-Tiger Jet sharpen your claws in Atk mode! And there’s more where that came from. Check out the magic of Front Like Gates! It let’s me summon another level 4 or below monster. And I have just the card. W-Wing Catapult in Atk mode. Gentlemen start your engines. Now merged. Alright the VW-Tiger Catapult, but I’m not done yet. He still has he’s special ability.”  
“That’s not good,” Jaden mumbled.  
“Give me a break?” Syrus asked, “is this guy’s turn going to end some time this century?”  
“I don’t think so Syrus,” Aki answered.  
“By sending a card to the graveyard I can force one of you monsters into Atk mode,” Chazz said as he threw out a card and Clayman stood up. “So now after this Heat Seeker Blast from my Catapult your life points are toast.”

Jaden: 2800

“I’ll finish up with a card face down,” Chazz concluded.  
“Yeah go ahead and finished up cause I’m just getting worm up,” Jaden told him, “and speaking of here’s a guy who can really turn up the heat. Elemental Hero Sparkman in def mode and I throw down a face down.”  
“Not mush else he can do with all the new rares Chazz seems to have,” Bastian said.  
‘This is a complete mismatch,’ Aki thought, ‘how can Jaden fight back if he doesn’t know what he’s fighting?’   
“Ready for round two you Slifer Slam?” Chazz asked, “well X-Head Cannon is and this to Front Line magic, so is Z-Metal Tank.”  
“No way,” Jaden said in shock.  
“X and Z?” Syrus asked, “oh man. That can only mean one thing.”  
“Now I play my face down card,” Chazz went on, “Call of the Hunted. In case you’ve slept through that class as well then it allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard! And I choose…”  
“It’s him!”  
“He has it!”  
“This is not good!”  
“That’s right,” Chazz said, “the Y-Dragon Head that I discarded with my Catapult’s special ability! And now I combined them all to create XYZ-Dragon Cannon!”  
“Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 Atk points each,” Bastian said in shock.  
“But wait Jaden?” Chazz asked, “there’s more. Actually less. Sure they say two is better then one, but I have to disagree. Especially, the one question is the ultimate V to Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon!” Aki stared in shock as the tallest monster she has ever seen was standing in front of Jaden. “Makes your Sparkman look like a heap of spark plugs, uh? Or at least it did.”  
Aki was lost for words as she watch Jaden’s Sparkman get destroyed.  
“My Sparkman,” Jaden said.  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Chazz said, “didn’t I mention V to Z’s special ability? He allows me to remove up to one card from her side of the field once per turn. And if you think that’s impressive then just waist till you see his Atk. An Atk that well strike your life points directly.”  
“Don’t think so Chazz,” Jaden announced, “I have a trap. A Hero Emerges!”  
“A Hero what?” Chazz asked.  
‘Baka,’ Aki thought with a sweat drop.  
“Emerges,” Jaden answered, “as in emerges onto the field cause now you randomly choose a card from my hand and if it’s a monster I get to play it. So take your pick Chazz.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Chazz said, “whatever. The far right.”  
“Sweet,” Jaden exclaim, “Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. I play her in def mode.”  
“That’s what you think Slifer Slacker,” Chazz stated, “when Dragon Catapult Cannon Atks I get to choose your monster’s mode. And you know what? I choose Atk mode which means not only well she be zapped, but your life points well be, too.”

Jaden: 1000

“Jaden!”  
“Awe,” Chazz said, “what the matter Jaden? Having some test anxiety? Don’t worry it’ll be over soon.”  
“No way Chazz,” Jaden told him, “I have a whole army of vicious monsters in my deck just waiting to get at you! This isn’t over! It’s just barely starting. My Drew!” Aki held her breath as Jaden drew his next card. “What do you think Winged Kuriboh?” Aki heard Kuriboh’s voice, but couldn’t see him. “Well alright if you say so. Let’s do it. I summon Winged Kuriboh in def mode!” Aki covered her ears as the girls started to scream with glee at the sight of the Kuriboh. “And I throw down a face down, too. That’s it.”  
“That’s it?” Syrus asked, “that’s all? All he’s been doing is playing def.”  
“That’s all he can do right now Sy,” Aki said, ‘I sure hope Jaden knows what he’s doing?’  
“All done, uh?” Chazz asked, “good cause now I can cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well done. There’s about to be a fried fur ball on the field you loser.”  
“You don’t scare me,” Jaden told him.  
“No big deal,” Chazz stated, “I don’t have, too. That’s his jab. Dragon Catapult Cannon Atk!”  
“Once that’s Kuriboh’s gone Jaden’s going to be completely defenseless,” Syrus said.  
“Alright,” Jaden said, “secret weapon time. I sacrifice two cards and active Transcendent Wings!”  
“It can’t be,” Chazz said in shock.  
“Oh, it be,” Jaden said, “Transcendent Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a level 10 monster and it get’s better, too. By sacrificing himself Kuriboh destroys all monsters in Atk mode and deflects their Atk points as damage to you. Kuriboh, why don’t chya go ahead and show them how it works?”

Chazz: 1000

“Lucky punk,” Chazz said.  
“Lucky?” Jaden asked.  
“Huh?”  
“No I just have happened to have a soft spot for old ladies,” Jaden told him, “but not for you Chazz. And that’s to bad because with a 1000 life points a piece and my turn coming up. All I need is the right monster and you’ll be finished. Here goes something.” Aki watched as Jaden drew what could be his last card. “Yeah. Elemental Hero Avian!” Aki felt a smile appeared on her face as Jaden was able to summon a monster. “Atk!”

Chazz: 0

“Jaden did it!” Syrus yelled.  
“That’s game,” Jaden told Chazz as he did he’s pose. “Unless you want to duel again.”  
“Oh we well,” Chazz told him.  
Syrus, Bastian, and Aki ran down to the field to greet Jaden with either a smile or a smirk.  
“Hey!” Syrus yelled, “Jaden!”  
Jaden turned around to see Syrus running up to him while Akila and Bastian walked up.  
“That was well played Jaden,” Chancellor Sheppard said, “not in the history of our averred Academy has a Slifer ever dueled an Obelisk during these exams. Jaden, not only did you hold your own, but you won! Your courage over all well-meaning odd’s is expiring. It is with great pride that I grant you promotion to Ra Yellow! Good Job!”  
Aki smiled as Syrus hugged Jaden while everyone else was clapping for Jaden.  
“Ra Yellow?” Syrus asked, “you’re the best Jaden!”  
“I do what I can,” Jaden told him.  
“Good show Jaden,” Bastian spoke up before holding out his hand. “Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm?”  
“Thanks,” Jaden said as he shook hands with Bastian.  
‘Awe man,’ Syrus thought, ‘I knew Jaden wouldn’t be a Slifer for long. I hate to see him go, but I know it’s for the best. Hopefully we can still be friends at least.’  
Jaden was now waving to the crowd like he just won his first pro-league duel making Aki laugh. Jaden looked over at her with a smile as she gave him a nod now thinking that Jaden just might become the new King of Games, but that was a big might. They all walked back to the stands when Crowler's voice rung through the speakers.  
“Aki Kiyomi and Missy to the dueling field!”  
Aki looked at the others before she cought the eyes of Alexis and she saw pity in her friends eyes and so with a sigh Aki walked back out to the field where a girl with purple hair in a weird style and wearing the girl's school uniform that was a bit small on her waited for Aki.  
“I'm pleased I'm dueling you, Kiyomi,” Missy told her.  
“Why?”  
“Because now I can show every one that I'm the true Queen of Obelisk Blue as well as the true Princess of Games,” Missy answered, “not some one who can't grow up. I mean come on your Spellcaster deck is like so 50 years ago.”  
Aki felt anger roll through her body wanting very badly to hit the girl for her insult, but was able to keep a level head.  
“At least my hair style is normal,” Aki countered, “I mean, what's up with your hair?”  
Missy growled under her breath before she cought sight of the locket around Aki's neck.  
“At least I have my heart sat on some one,” Missy said as she opened her locket to show a picture of a blue haired boy. “Unlike you.”  
Aki raised an eyebrow as looked at Missy feeling sorry for Zane for it was his picture in the locket around Missy's neck. Aki placed her hand on her own locket opening where Missy could see a picture of her Sister who had a wide grin.  
“My Sister gave me this locket with a picture of her in it,” Aki told Missy before looking up at her with a glare, “I keep it with me at all times because I look up to her, so watch what you say Missy.” Aki closed her locket before she activated her duel disk and placed her deck in the holder. “Get Ready to Duel Cause It's About Time I Cast a Spell on You!”  
“Fine,” Missy told her as she, too, closed her locket and activated her on duel disk.  
“Let's Duel!”

Missy: 4000  
Aki: 4000

“Beauty before ugly,” Aki told Missy making the young girl growl while Aki just drew her next card. “I Summon Light Magician to the field in Atk mode!” Light Magician jumped up in front of Aki before she cought of Missy. (Atk 1200) “Next I activate Double Summon! This let's me summon again this turn so I summon the tuner monster Hope Magician!” Hope Magician did want Light Magician had done and once he cought sight of Missy he and Roll looked at each other before laughing. “Now I'm tuning Hope Magician with Light Magician to Synchro Summon...Life Magician!” Hope Magician glowed white then he turned into four rings before Light Magician jumped up into them and turned into four stars. “When two great forces combined they bring about a whole new life! Synchro Summon! Bring about a new beginning, Life Magician!”  
The Magician appeared on the field in front of Aki to look at Missy with disgust. (Atk 2100)  
“Is that thing even human?” she asked.  
Aki giggled behind her hand while her Sister cackled a bit.  
“I have no idea Life Magician.” Aki answered once she was able to control her laughter before she looked at her hand picked a card. “I activate the field spell Magician's Training Grounds!” The arena around them changed as it now looked like that the duelist and Life Magician where standing on a battle field for Magician. “Now thanks to my Magician's Training Grounds all Magicians get a 1000 Atk point bonus” Aki once again looked at her hand with a thoughtful look before she picked a card. “I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Hope Magician!”  
Once again the Magician appeared onto the field looking ready to fight.  
“Wow!” Jaden said as he looked at Life Magician, “Aki knows what she's doing.”  
“That's because her deck was based off Spellcasters cause she was inspired by the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl,” Saya told him as she walked up.  
“Really?” Syrus asked.  
“She's right about Aki's deck,” Bastion said, “Aki was only 6 when she first saw one of Yugi Mutou's duels and since then she wanted to become a Spellcaster Duelist.”  
Both Jaden and Syrus looked back at the duel as Aki continued her turn.  
“I'll place one card face down and end my turn,” Aki stated, “your move Missy.”  
“Fine,” Missy told her as she drew her new card, “I summon Pinch Hopper in Atk mode!” A green crick appeared onto the field. “Next I'll activate his effect. I can sacrifice him to summon a stronger monster out onto the field. So I summon Insect Princess.”  
Life Magician, Hope Magician, and Aki pulled disgusted faces when Missy's monster appeared onto the field.  
“Now I'll have her Atk your Hope Magician!” Missy stated.  
“Not so fast Missy,” Aki said as her face down lifted up, “I activate Draining Shield! Not only is your Atk blocked, but I get Life points equal to your monster's Atk points.”

Aki: 5900

“I'll place one card face down and end my turn,” Missy finished.  
“Then it's my move,” Aki stated as she drew another card before looking at it. “I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Thanks to this spell card I can choose of your face downs and seeing as you only have one face down well, then it's time to say good-bye.” A storm picked up before it destroyed Missy's face down. “Now I'll tune Hope Magician with Life Magician to Synchro Summon...Elemental Dragon!” Hope Magician for the second that day glowed white then he turned into four rings, but this time it was Life Magician who jumped up into them and turned into 6 stars. “When two great forces combined they create a whole new entity! Synchro Summon! Bring about the elements, Elemental Dragon!”   
At that moment a beautiful dragon with a mixer of blue, green, and brown scales and a mixer of white, red, and orange sparkling wings that are longer then it's body appeared onto the field behind Aki with it’s eyes closed, but when it opened them everyone saw that the Dragon had black colored eyes before it gave off a loud roar. (Atk 3500)   
“How did she do that?” Jaden asked as he gasp in surprise.  
“A lot of her cards revolve around her Spellcaster monsters,” Saya answered, “however, she can use some of those cards for her other monsters, but she kinda of favors Life Magician and Elemental Dragon.”  
“It's hard to figure out her deck because she intends to use different moves and combo like this one,” Bastion added, “I've only seen it once before and that was when she first tried it out after getting it.”  
“What's Synchro Monsters?” Syrus asked.  
“Synchro Monsters,” Saya started to explain making both Jaden and Syrus to look at her. “It’s a newer version of fusion monsters. As you know to get a high level monster you have to use either Future Fusion, Polymerization, Power Bond, Fusion Gate, and all of the other fusion cards while this way you use only one Tuner Monster. By tuning a Tuner Monster with a one or more none Tuner Monsters you can summon a high level monster out onto the field. In other worlds it’s a different form of fusing two or more monsters together to get one, but this way you rely on the totally number of stars basically the number of stars must match up to the monster you want to summon level.”  
Jaden and Syrus looked back at the new monster with shock.  
“Alright,” Aki said, “Elemental Dragon take out that Insect Princess with Element Comic Blast!”  
The Elemental Dragon threw back it's head before it threw it forward and let lose a stream of white sprinkling light from it's mouth right at Missy's monster.

Missy: 2400

“Now I'll activate my Elemental Dragon's effect,” Aki stated, “now by removing Hope Magician and Life Magician from play my Dragon can Atk again this turn, so Elemental Dragon Atk with Element Comic Blast!”  
For the Second time the Elemental Dragon threw back it's head before it threw it forward and let lose a stream of white sprinkling light from it's mouth right at Missy this time.

Missy: 0

“Now That's How You Do a Magic Show!” Aki said as she did a three finger salute while the holograms vanished.  
Missy looked shocked as she fall to her knees while Aki walked back to her friends were and only Jaden and Syrus looked shocked while Saya and Bastion gave her praised before they went back to watching the other duels.


	6. Shadow Duelist, Part 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is going to a point of view chapter, but the first part is in no one’s pov then it’s goes to Jaden’s pov.   
> Jaden: Sweetness.   
> Me: *Face Palm*  
> Saya: The Disclaimer Dyou1.  
> Me: Right  
> Disclaimer-I own only the Kiyomi Sisters, the Guardian deck list, 35 cards in the deck, the Spellcaster deck list, and 32 cards in the deck. I, however, do not own YUGIOH! GX cause if I did then Crowler wouldn't exist along with Chazz and Alexis and Jaden would be together.  
> Me: Please Read and Review. Bye.

Night Time!  
Alexis stood in front of an old looking building with a robe across it’s entrances with a no entry sign looking at the building before she placed a rose in front of a gate.  
‘Be at peace Brother?’ Alexis thought, ‘where ever you are?’  
Banner’s Class!  
Aki sat next to Jaden and Syrus who were sound asleep while they sat in Banner’s class as she listened to him teach though about the whole class wasn’t there which she found weird and a little creepy at the same, but at least this way she didn’t have to set with other Obelisk blue students. Aki looked at the clock on the wall and counted down the time before the bell rung which did not wake Jaden up, but scared the hell of Syrus making her feel bad for him. Aki stood up and helped Syrus waked Jaden up before they headed off for their next class.  
Night Time!  
Aki and Alexis were just starting to walk back to the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm when she heard voices heading her way making her turn around and head back.  
“Hey, check this out?” Jaden’s familiar voice asked.  
“Check out what’s behind it?” Syrus’ familiar voice asked.  
“The old dorm,” Jaden answered.  
“And properly lot’s of ghost, too,” a third voice said.  
“Relax guys there’s no body here,” Jaden said.  
It was that Alexis stepped on a twig scaring the hell out of Syrus and Jaden’s other roommate whose name Aki learned was Chumly.  
“Then what’s that?” both Syrus and Chumly asked.  
Jaden turned around and flashed his flashlight over and then well Alexis did the same.  
“Oh,” Jaden said with relief, “hi Aki, Alexis.”  
“Alexis, Aki?” Syrus asked as he looked at them. “What you doing here?”   
“That’s funny,” Alexis answered, “we were just about to ask you guys the very same thing,”   
“We heard about the abandon dorm and wanted to check it out,” Jaden told them.  
“Well that’s not very intelligent,” Alexis said, “don’t you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?”  
“Ah, come on,” Jaden said, “that some urban myth.”  
“No it’s not,” Alexis told him, “believe me I know. Why else would the Academy make this completely forbidden? They catch you here and they’ll expel you Jaden.”  
“Yeah sure,” Jaden said like he didn’t care. “Ok then.” He looked at them. “So why are you two here?”  
“I have my reasons that’s why!” Alexis yelled at him.  
“I just come with Alexis because she asked me, too,” Aki answered more calmly.  
“Wow Alexis,” Jaden said as he held up his hands. “Don’t need to snap. We just came here to look around, but hey, we’ll stay out of your way. Don’t worry about it?”  
“Look?” Alexis asked, “it’s just that…”  
Alexis stopped before she turned around and walked a bit back then stopped.  
“It’s just that what?” Syrus asked.  
“One of the kids who disappeared here was my Brother,” Alexis answered as she looked at the ground.  
Jaden looked down at the ground at a rose that they saw when they walked up.  
‘Oh, that would explain the rose,’ Jaden thought.  
Well Jaden was looking at the rose Aki placed a hand on Alexis’ shoulder looking at her sadly before Alexis walked away from them.  
“Alexis,” Aki whispered.  
“If Alexis’ Brother really did disappear here,” Syrus started to say, “then the rumors aren’t just rumors. I say we go back Jaden.”  
“Yeah?” Jaden asked, “well I say we go in.”  
“What?” Syrus asked.  
Aki spun around to face them at that moment with a worried look on her beautiful face.  
“Are you asking for a trouble Jaden?” she asked, “don’t you know that the kids who went missing here get sent to Shadow realm?”  
“That’s a legend,” Jaden told her, “the Shadow Realm isn’t real.”  
“Jaden, I know what I’m talking about,” Aki said, “I’ve been in so many Shadow Games that I’ve lost count after Battle City. My mind has even been sent to the Shadow Realm and how I’m still sane is a mystery to me.”  
Jaden looked at her like what she was saying wasn’t true, but something in her dark purple/silver sunburst colored eyes told him that it was. He then just shrugged it off and climbed over the robe with the other boy before he started to walk away.  
“See ya in a few Syrus!” he called back, “don’t disappear on us.”  
“Disappear?” Syrus asked, “oh. Wait up?”  
‘I hope you know what your doing Jaden,’ Aki thought as she watched as they disappeared inside the dorm fighting back tears that threaten to fall.  
She then turned back around to head back to her dorm, but found her path block by a man in a mask. He held something up and a bright light shinned from it making her scream and the last thing she heard before she fall unconscious where her duel spirits screaming her name.  
Jaden’s pov!  
Inside the Abandon Dorm!  
Jaden, Syrus, and your other friend Chumly where looking around the abandon dorm that he thought was really cool.  
“This place is sweet,” Jaden said, “a little bit of paint, a couple of cardboard boxes, and maybe a throw rug and we can so totally move in here.”  
“But are you kidding?” Syrus asked, “this is even worse then the Slifer Dorm.” He then pointed his flashlight walls. “I mean what’s all of this stuff on the walls?”  
Jaden and Chumly pointed their flashlights at the wall Syrus was looking at to see what was, but saw a lot of drawing of what looked like different items so Jaden walked up to it to get a closer look.  
“Do you think it has something to do with the Shadow Games?” Chumly asked.  
“Jaden, don’t stand so close,” Syrus called to you, “are you nuts?”  
“Hey,” Jaden said as he got a good at the wall to see seven different items with the eye in the middle of it. “I think this shows the seven millennium items. Cool.” Jaden then pointed his flashlight over at the other wall saw a picture that it was of a boy who looked like Alexis only with darker hair and eye color. “Huh? And this shows some one I never seen before.”  
It was then that Jaden heard a girl scream, but it wasn’t just any girl it was Aki and that was something that he never wanted to hear. Jaden didn’t know why, but when ever he saw her he would blush red and when ever she smiles at him his heart would skip a beat, but this just made his blood run cold.  
“Huh?”  
“That sounded like Aki,” Syrus pointed out.  
“Let’s go!” Jaden yelled seeing he was already running towards the scream. “Aki!” It was then that Jaden, Syrus, and Chumly came to a room that looked like a living room and among the drag marks was a duel monster card, so he ran down the steps and over to before picking it up and turning it over to see that it was Hope Magician. “This is Aki’s card.”  
“Well,” Chumly said making you look up at him to see him pointing to where the drag marks lead. “There’s only one way she could have gone.”  
“Then that’s the way we’re going,” Jaden told them as the fear inside of him started to wear it’s ugly head.   
As Jaden ran down the passageway he was hoping that nothing bad happened to Aki because he were afraid of what Alexis might do if she ever found out that something happened to her and he couldn’t help, but feel angry that this happened to her though the reason why was a mystery to Jaden.   
“Aki!” Syrus called out for her.  
“Aki!” Chumly called out as well.  
It wasn’t long till all three of them came to a dome like shape cave and across from them was a coffin and what they saw really made Jaden's blood run cold and the angry grow even more for inside the coffin was Aki who appeared to be sleeping, but he weren’t sure.  
“Aki?” Jaden asked, but she didn’t answer nor did she stir.  
“She can’t hear you,” a voice said, “she’s far away. Locked in the Shadow realm.”  
“Whose there?” Jaden asked.  
Jaden looked around to see mist creeping in and from the mist rosed a man who was wearing noting, but black and a mask with a duel disk.  
“Your worst Nightmare came true,” he answered Jaden.  
“Oh give me a break?” Jaden asked as he rolled his eyes.  
“Then let me prove it to you in a Shadow Game?” he asked.  
Jaden really wasn’t liking this guy because he had a feeling that he was the one who took Aki and Jaden knew he had to get her back or Alexis just might have his head for letting her friend getting hurt.  
“We’ve got to get Aki back,” Syrus said, “because there’s no telling what Saya might do if she finds out.”  
“Yeah,” Jaden agreed, “hand her over now or you’ll be sorry!” Jaden then looked at Syrus with a raised eyebrow. “Whose Saya?”  
Syrus only shook his head with a sweat drop.  
“The only way I’ll free her is if you beat me in a Shadow Game,” the man said.  
“He’d not looking at me is he?” Chumly asked.  
“Look I’m not afraid of dueling you, but Shadow Games don’t exist,” Jaden told him.  
“The others didn’t believe in the Shadow Games wither, but they were soon convinced,” the man stated, “for you see, when you lose a Shadow Game you just don’t pat with your life points, you pat with your soul.”  
“So you’re the one behind all those disappearance,” Jaden said in shock, “well your not getting us, especially Aki.”  
“Unless you win, she’s mine forever and well you be,” the man told you.  
“Alright,” Jaden said as Chumly handed him his duel disk to him, so he put it on. “Get Your Game On.”  
Jaden activated the duel disk, so he can take this guy out.  
“Shadow Game that is,” the man said as he activated his duel disk.  
Jaden look over at Aki who looked like she was sleeping in the coffin.  
“Just hang on Aki,” Jaden said, “I’ll get you out.”  
“Duel!” the both of you shouted.

Jaden: 4000  
Shadow Duelist: 4000

“Prepare you fool to enter the shadows,” the man said as he drew his sixth card. “I summon Infernal Queen Arch Fiend in Atk mode.”   
A monster with only 900 Atk points appeared on to the field.  
“An Arch Fiend monster?” Jaden asked.  
“Yes and now that this card is out, each and every monster with Arch Fiend in it’s name gains 1000 Atk points,” the guy said.  
“Careful Jaden,” Syrus told Jaden.  
“Uh, yeah, actually I already knew that,” Jaden told him, “I also know that you have to pay life points to keep those monsters on the field on every stand by phase of your turn.”  
“*Laugh* Now I don’t,” he said which confused. “Not after activating the spell card Pandemonium.”  
The field changed into a field made out of bones.  
“Pretty cool,” Jaden said.  
“And it doesn’t just change the scenery, it changes the rules,” the guy told you, “now I don’t have to pay any life points for my Arch Fiend and if their every destroyed outside of battle I get to put another fiend tight into my hand. I know what your thinking your little friends fate is all, but sealed. Well, you right.”  
Jaden looked over to see the lid on closed on the coffin where Aki was making his heart beet faster then normal while the bones opened up and dragged the coffin out of sight.  
“Aki!” Jaden called out to her.  
“That’s not fair,” Chumly stated.  
“Yeah,” Syrus agreed, “what have you done?”  
“The some thing I’ll do to the both of you should you continue to pester and annoy me,” the guy answered him.  
“Hey!” Jaden called out to him, “just leave my friends out of this. My drew.” Jaden drew his sixth card. ‘I don’t have any card that can go up against 1900 Atk points, but maybe.’ “Elemental Hero Avian, I summon you out in Atk mode! And I’m going to throw down two face as well.”  
“To bad you won’t have a chance to use them,” he told Jaden, “cause I summon Terra King Arch Fiend in Atk mode!” Another monster appeared on the field with 2000 Atk. “Now you have two vicious Arch Fiend to attend with. And thanks to Infernal Queen’s effect, Terra King’s Atk point automatically increase to 1000, making him an even rare fiendish force to reckon with.”  
“3000 Atk mode,” Jaden said in shock.  
“That’s right,” he agreed, “and now I’m going to put them all to good use. Terra King Arch Fiend Atk Avian! Locus Storm Bourg.”  
“No way!” Jaden announced, “you’ve forgotten about may face down card Mirror Gate. This trap card causes our monsters to trap card. My Avian for you Terra King, so now all those 3000 Atk points are going to going to work for me.”  
{Me: I’m going to call the Shadow Duelist; Titan instead of the man and the guy.}   
“You really thought you could lore me into a trap?” Titan asked, “look around and tell whose trapped?’  
“What do you mean?” Jaden asked him.  
“I mean your trap won’t work against my Terra King,” Titan answered, “now I simple active his special ability. An ability that leaves our monsters fate up to chance.”  
“Oh man,” you mumbled.  
“You see, when he’s targeted by an opponent’s effect Terra King’s special ability get’s me a gambling chance,” Titan explained as balls with a number on each appeared. “A number between 1 and 6 is selected at random and if it happens to be a 2 or a 5 then your trap get’s destroyed and Terra King Arch Fiend get’s to stay and fight on my side. So let’s spin the wheel of fate and see what happens, shill we?”  
“It’s ok,” Chumly said, “the odds are way in Jaden’s favor.”  
“You flank math Chumly,” Syrus told him.  
“No I got a 54,” Chumly said stubbornly.  
{Me: Uh, the last time I checked a 54 is a failing grade. Right?}  
A circle of fire appeared before it only just like a flame a candle then it started to move from each ball with a number in a circle though to Jaden's horror it landed on a 2  
“2,” Titan said, “it seem as though chance has favored the Terra King Arch Fiend. Mirror Gate is shattered. Locus Storm Bourg finish him!”  
The locus Atked Avian and destroyed bring down Jaden's life points.

Jaden: 2000

“Well that stinks, but at least it actives my other trap,” Jaden said, “Hero Single!” When the trap card lifted up an H was shinning in the sky. “When my monster’s destroyed in battle this trap card allows me to automatically summon from my deck or my hand a monster with Elemental Hero in it’s name. And I summon Elemental Hero Clayman! Def mod.”  
A monster made out of clay appeared onto the field.  
“Way to duel,” Syrus cheered.  
“That Clayman should keep Jaden safe,” Chumly said.  
“I don’t think so,” Titan told them making you to look at him confused. “As least not from this.” He held up an upside down pyramid with an eye in the middle that shinned brightly that it made Jaden cover his eyes. “Now the Shadow Games have truly begun. Don’t your life points seem so insignificant not that your very life is at risk?”  
Jaden looked down at your body to see that about most of it had disappeared.  
“Hey, my arm,” Jaden said in shock.  
“It is the way of the shadows,” Titan told Jaden, “transcending the game and Atking your body.”  
“Hey!” Jaden yelled in shock once again, “I can’t move my feet.”  
“Of course not,” Titan told Jaden again, “as shadow’s fog rolls past you all well feel the darkness taking you into it’s grip completely.”  
“The air,” Chumly gasped, “getting tough to breath.”  
“You are at the mercy of the night now,” Titan went on.  
“I-I can’t feel anything,” Syrus said.  
“Treasure the numbness for it won’t last very long,” Titan told him, “soon you all well be cast into an eternal casem were every waking moment well be filled with…”  
“Oh, give me a break?” Jaden interrupted, “how bad can it be? So what? Back at our dorm we have blackout curtains, so we can sleep in later. I’m scared of the dark. It’s great.”  
“But your blackout curtains do not wield the some kind of mystic powers as my Millennium Item does.”  
He once again held up that upside down pyramid with an eye in the middle.  
“Wow,” you said.  
“Oh no,” Chumly mumbled, “trouble.”  
“It’s your move, but make it count,” Titan said, “it may be your last.”  
‘Wow,’ Jaden thought, ‘a Millennium Item, shadow fog. Who could ask for a better challenge? Alright Jaden. Get your game on.’ “Here something goes buddy. For my move I play…” Jaden drew your new card. “The spell card Pot of Greed! And I’ll fuse this Elemental Hero with my Clayman on the field. Now say hello, too. Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! And I’ll use his special ability which let’s me destroy a monster whose original Atk points are lower then his. Now Thunder Giant let lose. Shack Blast!”  
Titan then started to laugh where confused Jaden once again, but him cought on soon enough.  
“Uh-oh,” Jaden mumbled.  
“I active Terra King’s special ability once again,” Titan said as those number balls appeared in a circle once again. “Spin Roulette.”  
“Oh no,” Syrus said in sadness, “it can’t land on a two or a five again.”  
To Jaden's luck it landed on a 5.  
“*Laugh* I win again,” Titan gloated, “it seems as though fate isn’t even on your side half the time and now you well pay the price,”  
Jaden shield himself as your Thunder Giant was destroyed.  
“This stinks,” Jaden mumbled, “talk about really rotten luck.”  
“Jaden!”  
“Now all of your monsters are destroyed and your next,” Titan gloated again before laughing.


	7. Shadow Duelist, Part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is still in Jaden’s pov and then it'll go to no one's pov.   
> Jaden: Double Sweetness.   
> Me: *Face Palm* Oh dear Ra.  
> Saya: The Disclaimer Dyou1.  
> Me: Right  
> Disclaimer-I own only the Kiyomi Sisters, the Guardian deck list, 35 cards in the deck, the Spellcaster deck list, and 32 cards in the deck. I, however, do not own YUGIOH! GX cause if I did then Crowler wouldn't exist along with Chazz and Alexis and Jaden would be together.  
> Me: Please Read and Review. Bye.

Recap!  
“Uh-oh,” Jaden mumbled.  
“I active Terra King’s special ability once again,” Titan said as those number balls appeared in a circle once again. “Spin Roulette.”  
“Oh no,” Syrus said in sadness, “it can’t land on a two or a five again.”  
To Jaden's luck it landed on a 5.  
“*Laugh* I win again,” Titan gloated, “it seems as though fate isn’t even on your side half the time and now you well pay the price,”  
Jaden shield himself as your Thunder Giant was destroyed.  
“This stinks,” Jaden mumbled, “talk about really rotten luck.”  
“Jaden!”  
“Now all of your monsters are destroyed and your next,” Titan gloated again before laughing.  
Qs-Jaden were starting to get more worried with each passing minute hoping he can win this duel, so he can get Aki back.  
“Your destiny is sat,” Titan said, “soon my Arch Fiend deck well finish off your monsters and my Millennium Item well finish off your soul.”  
“This match isn’t over yet,” Jaden told him, “I still got a few cards up my sleeve like this one. Merge of Nightmares. And I’ll throw down a couple of face downs while I’m at it.”  
“Don’t waste my time,” Titan ordered, “your life points won’t last long enough to use any more of your cards and Aki’s soul well soon be gone and so well yours. It’s my turn.”  
“Hold on,” Jaden called out, “I think your forgetting something. Merge let’s me drew till I have 4 cards in my hand.”  
“So go ahead then,” Titan said as you drew your 4 cards. “You could have 4,000,000,000 and it still wouldn’t defend you against the cruel crushing power of my monsters. Allow my Terra King Arch Fiend to you an example. Atk Locus Storm Bourg.”  
“Talk about butterflies in your stomach,” Jaden stated, “good thing I played a trap card. Mirror Force! Say good-bye to all of your monsters in Atk Mode!”  
Jaden watched as all his faced up Atk partition monsters where destroyed.  
“Totally luscious,” Chumly said, “if Jaden keeps this up we can finally get out of here and Aki, too.”  
“How dare you?” Titan asked.  
“How?” Jaden asked next, “cause I’m daring I guess.”  
“Well let’s see how daring you are after this?” Titan asked, ‘I’m using Dasark Arch Fiend’s special effect. It allows me to resurrect Terra King Arch Fiend by sending this card to the graveyard! Say hello to a not so old friend.”  
“Him again?” Jaden asked.  
“And now I active the effect of the field spell card Pandemonium,” Titan went on, “it’s powerful magic allows me to drew a new Arch Fiend if one of my Arch Fiend monsters are ever sent to the graveyard, but of course this Arch Fiend can’t be as powerful. Then again my Terra King Arch Fiend is packing enough power as it is. Now let’s try this again! Locus Storm Bourg.”  
“Well this storm ever let up?” Chumly asked.  
Jaden did kinda of had to agree with him on this as the Arch Fiend monster launched it’s Atk at him.  
“Go Emergency Prevision,” Jaden announced, “this spell card allows me to sacrifice another spell or trap card and get back a 1000 life points.”

Jaden: 3000

Jaden braced himself of the Atk from the Terra King Arch Fiend

Jaden: 1000

“You still stand?” Titan asked.  
“As long as I’ve go two good legs,” Jaden answered.  
“*Laugh* But your legs aren’t good,” Titan told Jaden, “and now with the latest strike on your life points neither are your arms.”  
Jaden looked at your right arm to see that it was fading from his wrist to his just above your elbow.  
“Awe man,” Syrus said in worry, “Jaden’s fading really fast.”  
‘Talk about hanging on by a lime,’ Jaden thought, “better make this turn count.” You then drew your next card. “Alright! I use the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive! Which bring back Elemental Hero Avian. Now fuse with Burstinatrix and create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Now what do you think we turn up the heat in here Wingman? Atk with Infernal Rage!” The Flame Wingman did as it was told to do and destroyed Titan’s Terra King Arch Fiend. “Oh by the way did I mention his super power? Your beasties won’t be the only one hurting cause you well be, too. You take damage equal to your destroyed monster’s Atk points.”

Titan: 1900

It was then that Jaden took noticed that some of him where fading as well.  
“Part’s of him are started to disappear, too, Chumly,” Syrus pointed out.  
“Do you think that that can work on my waist line?” Chumly asked.  
“It matter’s not cause I have another Dasark Arch Fiend,” Titan said, “I simple discard him to bring back my Terra King. There’s no escaping him. Rise Again Terra King!”  
Jaden felt a bit annoyed as Titan brought back his Terra King for the third time.  
“This guy’s really over staying his welcome,” Jaden stated, “I’ve got to find a way to get rid of him some how, but first I’ve got to defend myself with Dark Catapulter. Now come on and do your worst?”  
“You want my worst?” Titan asked, “You should be careful for what you wish for because you just might get it. Especially when this car is in the mix.” Titan held up a card. “I sacrifice my Terra King Arch Fiend and call forth the Skull Arch Fiend of Lighting!” A monster that looked like the Summoning Skull appeared onto the field. “You wanted my worst, well, now you have it! Every last super changes bolt!”  
The Arch Fiend of his was able to destroy Jaden Flame Wingman and brought his life points down.

Jaden: 600

“Awe man,” Syrus mumbled.  
“Jaden!” Chumly called out.  
‘I’ve got to hang on for Aki,’ Jaden thought.  
“Look into my Millennium Item and fell yourself slip even forth into the shadows,” Titan told you as he held up his item. “You are defeated, your life points are all, but gone. Soon you’ll be nothing, but a hollow soulless shell.”  
‘I can’t see anymore,’ Jaden thought, ‘what’s happening to me?’  
“He can’t even stand,” Chumly said as Jaden fall to his knee.  
“Jaden!” Syrus called out to Jaden.  
“Feel yourself drifting, drifting…”  
Titan’s voice started to lull Jaden to sleep, but it was then that Jaden heard something coming from his deck.  
“Kuri.”  
‘Hey, it that you Kuriboh?’ Jaden thought as he looked up to see a ball of light floating around. ‘What is it pal?’ The ball of light started to move around. ‘Your trying to tell me something?’ The ball start to move faster. ‘Whoa. Stay steady well ya? With that bright light your going to hypnotize me quicker then you help me.’ It was then that it clicked. ‘Wait? That’s it. That’s what your trying to tell me. We’re not playing in the Shadows. He’s playing with my mind.’ Jaden then stood up looking at the fake in front of him. “Well no more. I have this Shadow Game Scam figured out.”  
“Did he just say Shadow Game Scam?” Chumly asked confused.  
“What’s he mean?” Syrus asked.  
“I mean my souls not on the serving plate anymore,” Jaden answered.  
“Huh?’  
“Let’s get going!” Jaden called out, “my turn!” Jaden then drew your next card. “First I’m going to active my Dark Catapulter’s special ability. It allows to remove one card from the graveyard for every turn Catapulter is in Def mode. Then for every card I remove I get to destroy one trap or spell card out in play. So since he was in def mode for one turn I’ll remove Avian and now I’ll destroy your Pandemonium card! Storm Shawer Blast!”  
“Uh-oh,” Titan mumbled before he held up his arm.  
Now with his field spell gone the scenery went back to normal.  
“So what!” Titan called out to you before held up his fake Millennium Item. “You still haven’t destroyed this.”  
“You atta be careful for what you wish for,” Jaden told him as he held up Avian. “You might just get it.”  
Jaden throw Avian at the fake item and it landed dead center of it making your body return to normal though it was never gone to begin with.  
“What did you do?” Titan asked.  
“Alright!” Syrus called, “Jaden! Your got your body back!”  
“I never lost it,” Jaden told him, “this whole Shadow Game was just a big fake.”  
“Huh?”  
“It was all hypnoses,” Jaden went on, “as while lot of smoke and mirrors that made me think I was losing my soul. This guy’s a complete shame. I mean he’s preparable some out of work carnival Carney.”  
“I’m not out of work,” Titan said, “I can get my job at the fair back any time I want.”  
“Yeah I’m sure that you could,” Jaden agreed, “I’m sure that paper mesa Millennium Item goes over real well with the kiddies.”  
“No!” Titan yelled, “be quiet. It’s real. I’m real.”  
“You’re a side show phony,” Jaden told him.  
He then started to smirk at you which confused not only you, but Chumly and Syrus as well.  
“You fool,” he called out to Jaden, “you forgot.”  
“Huh?”  
“The girl,” he reminded Jaden.  
“Aki,” Chumly said.  
“That’s right,” Titan agreed, “imprisoned in the shadow tomb. Her soul festering in the recesses of the neither world! That proves that this Millennium Pendent is real! What do you have to say to that?”  
“Huh?”  
“Besides you’re a duns,” Jaden answered, “you see, all the Millennium Items are sketched on the inside of this dorm and yours would be call the Millennium Puzzle not Pendent. You never had Aki’s soul, you never did, so hand her over and all of the other kids you snatched.”  
“Other kids?” Titan asked, “I don’t know what your talking about. And for earlier Carney commit you can find your friend yourself.”  
He then throw down a smoke bomb, but Jaden wasn’t about to let him off that easily.  
“No way!” Jaden called after him before you ran off into the smoke. “Your not getting out of here that easily! Come here?!” When Jaden got to the middle the same eye that’s on the Millennium items appeared on the floor under you making Jaden stop in your tracks. “Whoa. How did you do this trick?”  
“I didn’t,” Titan answered.  
To both of yours surprise a black dome like shape appeared over the both of you.  
“What the?” Jaden asked.  
“What is this place?” Titan asked, “where am I?’  
“Come one,” Jaden said with real annoyances now, “enough with the tricks already.”  
“A trick?” Titan asked, “I can’t do something like this.” Then out of no where little monsters started to rain down on him. “Help their Atking. Jaden, save me?”  
“What in the…” Jaden stopped in mid sentence when Jaden noticed that the little monsters start coming after Jaden when out of no where Kuriboh appeared from Jaden deck. “Now that’s weird. First I hear ya and now I see ya. What in the world is going on here?”   
“I can answer that for you,” a female voice answered.  
It then Jaden's packet started to glow and out came Hope Magician who held her staff in one of her hands.  
“What the?” Jaden asked in shock.  
“There’s a reason why you can hear Kuriboh, Jaden,” she said, “it’s the same with Aki…”  
She ended up stopping when the little monsters started to get closer to Jaden making both her and Kuriboh scare them.  
“Hey!” Jaden called out, “way to show ‘em whose boss you two.” Jaden then looked over at the guy feeling sorry for him. “To bad he doesn’t have a friend like you two.” It was then that he’s eyes started to glow red. “Huh?”  
“Jaden Yuki, the shadows pang for a soul,” he told you, “only one shill survive.”  
Jaden felt a bit an annoyed with this, but the duel went on none the less.  
No one’s pov!  
After the duel!  
It wasn’t long till Jaden along with Kuriboh and Hope Magician came out of the dome thing.  
“Jaden!” Syrus called.  
“Your ok?” Chumly asked.  
“Huh?” Jaden asked looking over at the other two. “Never better guys.”  
“What happened in there?” Chumly asked.  
It was then that the dome started to get slower while also blowing wind making all three of them hit the floor near the coffin that Aki was sound asleep in. The wind blow stronger making the coffin slid down, so Jaden grabbed hold of it before they looked back to see that the dome exploded into confide.  
“Ah, awesome,” Jaden said as he clapped, “I wonder what he does for an encore. Talk about a magic trick. There were little monsters and vortexes…”  
“Magic tricks?” Syrus asked, “you don’t think that was the real Shadow Realm?’  
“Nah,” Jaden answered, “it’s all mirrors and fog machines. Just like I said. But I give my entire deck to know exactly how he did it.” Jaden placed a finger to his chin in thought. “I never seen anything like it.”  
After that being said they turned to Aki who was still asleep before Jaden walked over to her and picked her up bridle style and walked out of the place.  
Outside!  
It wasn’t long till Aki started to regain conscious which made Jaden breath a sigh of relief. When Aki’s eyes opened all of the way she saw Jaden, Syrus, and their other room mate sating around her with smiles.  
“Well, well,” Jaden said, “good morning sleepy head.”  
“Where am I?” Aki asked, “what are you doing here?”  
“Come on,” Jaden said, “what kind of thank you is that? We’re here cause we had to find the bad guy, win the duel, and rescue the damsel in distress.”  
“Yeah,” Lily said as she recalled a memory. “That strange man stanched me.”  
“That’s right,” Jaden agreed with her, “we found your card and this.”   
He handed her Hope Magician card and a picture of Alexis’ Brother.   
“Alexis' Brother?” Aki asked, “this is the first trace of him I’ve seen in a long time.”  
“That’s right,” Jaden agreed, “I brought it to let you know that we want to help you find him. After all we can’t have you locked up in anymore tombs screeching for him all by yourself as well as Alexis.”  
“You were really worried about me weren’t chu?” Aki asked.  
It was then that sun started to raise making Jaden and the other two freak before they stood up.  
“Uh-oh,” Jaden said, “suns up. We better get back they noticed we’re gone”  
Aki stood up next and just before Jaden ran off she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek making him blush bright red.  
“Thank you, Jaden,” she told him with a smile.  
“N-no problem,” Jaden strutted, “well I better get going.”  
He took off running with the other two right behind him.  
“Bye Aki!” Syrus called out.  
“Yeah later,” Chumly said.  
“See ya in class,” Jaden called back, “oh and if anyone asks we were never here.”  
‘But you were and you save me,’ Aki thought before she looked at the picture. ’Now Alexis, Saya, and I might be able to save Atticus, too.’


	8. Duel and Unsual Punishment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden challenges Syrus to a duel so that they can be ready for a Tag Duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is where Jaden and Syrus duel which is kinda very short duel.  
> Jaden: That's cool cause my Heroes can still show what their made of.  
> Me: *Face Palm* Oh dear Ra.  
> Saya: The Disclaimer Dyou1.  
> Me: Right  
> Disclaimer-I own only the Kiyomi Sisters, the Guardian deck list, 35 cards in the deck, the Spellcaster deck list, and 32 cards in the deck. I, however, do not own YUGIOH! GX cause if I did then Crowler wouldn't exist along with Chazz and Alexis and Jaden would be together.  
> Me: Please Read and Review. Bye.

Light house; Night time!  
Aki, Saya and Alexis walked up to the lighthouse to see a boy with teal hair wearing an Obelisk Blue coat standing there looking out over it with his arms folded.  
“Zane?” Aki asked, “hello.”  
“What are you doing out here?” Alexis asked.  
Aki, Saya, and Alexis walked the rest of the way to him making him to look over at the sound of their footsteps.  
“Nothing,” Zane answered, “I just felt like being alone.”  
“You know?” Saya asked, “we thought that when your Brother enrolled here you’ll feel like that less. Not more.”  
“Well, maybe that’s because my Brother shouldn’t be here,” Zane told her.  
Alexis and Aki looked at one other feeling a bit sorry for both Syrus and Zane while Saya just let out a sigh.  
Chancellor Sheppard’s Office!  
Aki had just heard about the tag team duel that would decide Jaden and Syrus’ fate from Mandy and, so she went straight to the Chancellor’s office when she heard Chumly’s voice come the inside.  
“I should be the once dueling with Jaden,” Chumly told him.  
“No,” Aki said as she walked in making both the Chancellor and Chumly to look over at her. “It should be me.” Aki walked up to the Chancellor’s desk and right behind it next to Chumly. “They were at the dorm helping me.”  
“Duh,” Chumly said, “that bogus Aki. It was so totally my fault. I lead them to the abandon dorm cause I wanted to check out it’s, uh, abandon cafeteria.”  
“Fat chance Chumly,” Aki stated, “Please Chancellor just let me be Jaden’s partner?”  
“Look I realize the stakes are high, but the team up has been sat,” the Chancellor told them, “Syrus is Jaden’s partner and I’m sure he’ll be fine.”  
Both Aki and Chumly looked at each other feeling a bit depress before they turned around and walked out of the office, but they went their own way.  
Slifer Red Dorm!  
It wasn’t long till Chumly reached the Red Dorm and before he knew it he just opened the door his, Syrus, and Jaden’s room. When he walked in Syrus ran up to him before hugging looking upset about the tag duel.  
“Uh, so did he say yes?” Syrus asked, “oh please tell me that he said yes? If I’m Jaden’s partner I’ll get us both expelled.”  
“I tried Syrus,” Chumly said, “I even lied and told the Chancellor that I was the one who lead you into the dorm.”  
“*Laugh* well you did lead us into it’s cafeteria,” Jaden said without looking up from his cards.  
Syrus soon looked at Jaden who was calmly looking through his deck.  
“Hey!” Syrus yelled once again, “why aren’t you worried Jaden? Aren’t you afraid that I’m going to get us kicked out?”  
“Nah,” Jaden answered, “I wouldn’t want any other partner.”  
“What are ya nuts?” Syrus asked.  
“Look Syrus,” Jaden said as he looked at Syrus. “We’re going to go in there duel out best and win the match. Want to know why? Cause you and I are going to work out all out kinks right now. Now go and grab your deck buddy. Cause we’re going to duel.”  
Cliff Side!  
“Alright you guys!” Chumly called down, “remember this is just a practices for your up coming tad team match, so go easy! Of course I’m not sure if Jaden knows how to go easy.”  
“That’s properly a good thing,” Alexis said as she, Saya, and Aki walked up.  
“What you mean?” Chumly asked as he looked back at them.  
“It means that we know Dr. Crowler and he’s not gong to match them up with any push overs,” Aki answered.  
“Both Syrus and Jaden are going to need to be at their very best because their not they’ll both be expelled,” Alexis finished.  
“Alright Syrus!” Jaden called over, “get your game on and let’s have some fun.”  
Aki watched as Syrus started to mumble to himself already feeling sorry for him.  
“Uh?” Jaden asked confused, “what was that?’  
“Oh, uh, nothing,” Syrus answered.  
“Then let’s duel,” Jaden told him.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Syrus muttered, “let’s duel.”

Syrus: 4000  
Jaden: 4000

“Here I come Syrus,” Jaden told him as he drew his sixth card. “Sweet. I summon Elemental Hero Avian in Atk mode and I’ll also throw down a face down. Your go.”  
“Alright,” Syrus said, “let’s see.” He then drew his sixth card. ‘Oh. My Patroid’s Atk can beat Jaden’s Avian!’  
“Hey!” Jaden called over, “what’s that smile about? You’ve got something?”  
“Well, uh, I think so,” Syrus answered, “Patroid Atk mode!. Go Siren Smasher!”  
“Not so fast!” Jaden said, “I’ve got a trap. Negate Atk!”  
“Ah, man,” Syrus said as his monster stopped in his tracks. “I should have guess your face down was a trap.”  
“Duh,” Chumly said, “Sy, walked right into that one.”  
“This isn’t a good sign,” Alexis stated, “there’s no way they’ll stand a chance in the tag match if Syrus plays like this.”  
“Ah, man,” Syrus said as he started to drew in the dirt. “Don’t you think that dirt is the coolest Jaden?”  
“Sy, don’t creak up yet!” Jaden called over to him. “You just made one mistake that’s all.”  
“Yeah,” Syrus agreed, “coming to this school.”  
“No Sy,” Jaden said, “you just forgot to use Patroid’s special power is all. He let’s you to check out one of you opponent’s face down cards once per turn. You could have seen my trap.”  
“Yeah,” Syrus agreed, “I know I’m no good. I don’t belong here.”  
“Wow,” Jaden said in shock, “slow down there. I didn’t mean anything like that.”  
“I know you didn’t Jaden,” Syrus said, “I know your just trying to help it’s just that…”  
Aki and Saya looked at him sadly feeling sorry for him even more now and wonder if Yugi might be able to help him.  
“Nah,” Jaden said, “look your right I shouldn’t butt in. We’re opponents right now. From here on out we should act like it. Game on.” Jaden drew his next card before looking at it to see Elemental Hero Sparkman. ‘Alright. Syrus is in for a shock.’ I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Atk mode. And I’ll have my Sparkman Atk Patroid.”  
Aki watched as Jaden’s monster Atked Syrus’ monster and destroyed it.

Syrus: 3600

“And now Avian Atk Sy!” Jaden ordered, “Wing Storm Strike!”

Syrus: 2600

Avian’s Atk sent Syrus backwards onto his back.  
“Last I throw down a face down and that’s it,” Jaden concluded.  
“Can I creak up now?” Syrus asked as he sat up with a small smile on his face. “I just got niddle on both of our turns. I can’t win.”  
“Of course you can win Syrus!” Alexis called down, “you just have to believe in yourself!”  
“She’s so right,” Chumly agreed, “don’t give up! I mean, duh, Syrus. That’s the first thing they teach ya in freshmen dueling. I should know I had to take it twice!”  
“Their right,” Syrus said, “I can’t give up the match so soon. Since I’m not just dueling for myself, but Jaden as well. The best I can do for him right now would be to take him.”  
“Come on Syrus!” Aki called down to him. “You’ve just got to believe in the heart of the cards!”  
Alexis, Chumly, Jaden, Saya, and Syrus looked at her with surprised looks making Aki sweat drop.  
“I guess I had a King of Games moment,” Aki said as she rubbed the back of her neck.  
“She’s right Syrus!” Alexis called down with a smile. “You can do this!”  
“Totally!” Chumly agreed, “we believe in ya! You just gotta believe in ya self. Duh.”  
Saya, Alexis, and Aki looked over at Chumly with a smile each other.  
“You know Chumly,” Alexis said getting Chumly’s attention. “Your pretty good with words of encouragement.”  
“Huh?” Chumly asked, “well, I’ve got all kinds of books on Self Motivation. For some reason my Dad keeps getting them for me.”  
“Yeah,” Alexis said with a sweat drop, “I wonder why. Anyway, at least Syrus is playing in the duel now weather in the dirt now. Nice job.”  
“Why thank you,” Chumly said as he blushed.  
“No problem,” Alexis stated, “now the question is how well he’ll play.”  
“Alright,” Syrus said as he looked at his hand. ‘I don’t have a monster that can take on Jaden right now, so I’ll have to use a different strategy.’ Syrus then drew his next card. “I’m throwing down the spell card. Pot of Greed! And I’ll it’s magical charm and then drew two additional cards from my deck.” Syrus drew two cards from his deck and looked at them, but froze when he saw what one of them where. ‘Power bond.’  
‘Judging from Syrus’ face he just drawn a sweet card,’ Jaden thought.  
Aki and Saya noticed that Syrus was talking to himself again and had a feeling that it was a card that he wish he didn’t draw making them to look at each other with knowing looks.  
‘Syrus sure is struggling with his move,’ Jaden thought worried. “Hey! Are you alright there Sy?”  
“I’m going to play this spell card,” Syrus said as he throw down a card. “Polymerization! And I’ll use it to fuse the Driroid and Streamroid that I have in my hand to create the Steamdriroid.” Aki and Alexis looked at each other before looking back at the duel. “Alright Steamdriroid it’s time to go local motive. Atk! Train Twister!”  
Aki smiled a little bit when Syrus’ monster destroyed Jaden’s Avian.

Jaden: 2800

“Alright!” Syrus cheered, “got chya. Have enough practice yet?”  
“*Laugh* what are you talking about ‘have I had enough’?” Jaden asked, “Sy, you know the old saying no pain, no gain. And with what I have planned you’ve stand to gain a lot.” Jaden placed his hand on his deck. “Alright Syrus. You may be one of my best pals, but now we’re rivals and I’ve got the cards to treat you like one.” Jaden then drew his next card. “Brace yourself! Now I active the spell card Polymerization! Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman unite!” All of a sudden storm clouds rolled in making Alyssa looked a bit worried. “And here he comes! The Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!”  
It was then that Pharaoh jumped out of Chumly’s arms and started to leave making Lily wish she could.  
“That cat has the right idea,” Alexis said.  
“Ah, please,” Chumly said looking at her. “It’s just other monster Alexis.”  
“No it’s not Chumly,” Alexis told him, “Thunder Giant can destroy one monster on the turn he’s summon if that’s monster’s original Atk points are less then his own.”  
“Really?” Chumly asked, “guess practice well be getting out for Syrus then.”  
“This is not going to be pretty,” the Sister said at the same time.  
“Ok Thunder Giant take out Steamdriroid!” Jaden ordered.  
His monster did as it was ordered to do.  
“Ah, mean,” Syrus said, “that leaves me defenseless.”  
“Yeah it does, but I’m not done yet,” Jaden told him, “Burstinatrix, I summon you in Atk mode. Now comes the double tag Atk. Thunder Giant! Bolting Thunder!”   
The Thunder Giant once again did as it was ordered to do. 

Syrus: 200

“Now Burstinatrix Atk!” Jaden ordered, “Flare Storm!”  
Burstinatrix did as she was ordered to do. 

Syrus: 0000

“And that would be game!” Jaden told Syrus doing his pose. “That was a good duel there Syrus.”  
“I wouldn’t know about that,” Syrus said, “I didn’t put up to much of a fight Jaden.”  
“What are you talking about?” Jaden asked as he walked up to Syrus. “Sure I was able to pull it out in the end, but you made some sweet moves. You outta be proud.”  
“Yeah,” Syrus mumbled.  
“Although I’ve got to admit,” Jaden said, “I’m curious about something. What was that one card you drew that you didn’t play? You looked so excited.” Jaden took Syrus’ hand and looked at it to see the card that he didn’t play. “Power Bond? Why didn’t you use it? It would have double Steamdriroid’s Atk points. You would have one tough monster. You know on second thought for my stake I’m glade you didn’t use it.”  
“You don’t understand,” Syrus said, “my Bro says I’m not good enough to use it and I’ll properly never be. And it’s clear that you’ll never win the tag team duel if I’m your partner.”  
Syrus grabbed his cards from Jaden and took off feeling upset leaving Jaden looking dumbfounded.  
“Sy?” Jaden asked, “wait?”  
“SY!!!” Chumly yelled as he took off after Sy.  
Aki walked down to where Jaden was standing looking over the ocean thinking about what Syrus told him.  
“I guess practice doesn’t always make for perfect,” Aki said, “uh, Jaden? At least not when it’s with Syrus’ it seems.”  
“I don’t get it,” Jaden said, “he’s such a rad guy. I wish he can see what I see that the only thing that’s holding him back is himself. I mean he had this primo card set to play, but he doesn’t use it and why? Cause some Brother of his said not, too.” Aki looked a bit worried which cought Jaden’s attention. “What is it Aki? Am I missing some here?”  
“Yeah,” Aki answered, “that Brother goes to this school and you’ve properly heard of him, too.”  
“What are you talking about?” Jaden asked.  
“Hello,” Aki said next, “third year Obelisk Blue and number 1 duelist at the academy. He’s the big man on campus.” Jaden still looked confused which made Aki to roll her eyes. “ZANE!!!! And he’s really is as good as he’s reparation.”   
“Yeah?” Jaden asked, “well I’ll tell ya Aki. It doesn’t sound like he’s really good to his little Brother. Man.” Jaden looked down and looked like he was going to cry. “I wonder what happened between them.”  
“Jaden,” Aki said softly, “don’t cry?”  
“Uh?” Jaden asked as he looked at her. “I won’t cry. I’ll duel this guy to find out what’s up.”  
“Uh, Jaden,” Aki said a bit unsure, “your not listening. No body masses with Zane.”  
“They do when their tag team partner’s not dueling up to snuff because of him. Besides I want to see how stack up.”  
‘Well if he’s not going to listen to me,’ Aki thought before she smiled at him. “You get ‘em Jaden.”  
“Alright!” Jaden yelled as he turned to face the ocean again. “Look out Zane!” He then punch the air. “I’m coming for ya!”


	9. For the Sake of Syrus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden takes on Zane, the top ranking duelist in the school and Syrus' elder brother to help his friend, partner, and roommate get over the past and among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-I own only the Kiyomi Sisters, the Guardian deck list, 35 cards in the deck, the Spellcaster deck list, and 32 cards in the deck. I, however, do not own YUGIOH! GX cause if I did then Crowler wouldn't exist along with Chazz and Alexis and Jaden would be together.

Lighthouse!  
Alexis and Aki walked up the docks where a lighthouse was placed to see Zane looking over the ocean with his arms crossed over his chest with Saya already there. He didn’t look at them as they walked to him.  
“So any new leads?” he asked.  
Alexis shook her heads before she spoke.  
“I still can’t believe he’s gone,” she said, “I keep looking for some sign, but it’s like my Brother just vanished into thin air.”  
“Don’t give up,” he told her, “you'll find him.”  
“We hope so,” Alexis said.  
“Speaking of Brothers Zane,” Aki spoked up, “we saw yours the other day.”  
“Oh did you two now?” Zane asked.  
“Yeah,” Alexis answered, “he lost in a practice match against Jaden Yuki. Your name came up, too, and not in a good way.”  
“The big bad Brother,” Zane said, “what? Does Jaden want to scold me now?”  
“Actually I think he wants to duel you,” Aki answered.  
Zane hummed before looking back over the ocean when all of a sudden they heard yelling.  
“Stay back Jaden!”  
“Huh?”  
“Look it’s Syrus!” Alexis said.  
The three of them walked away from the lighthouse and over to where they saw Syrus.   
Cliff Side!  
Jaden ran over to where Syrus was and jumped onto a raft that Syrus built breaking it and making them to fall into the waters. They both came up above water and Syrus started to freak out about not being able to swim which made Aki sweat drop and it appeared she wasn’t the only one.  
“And you were about to raft out into the ocean!” Jaden yelled, “that makes sense!”   
They went under the water then while Chumly ran and then jumped into the water.  
“I’m coming,” he said, but when he landed into the water he was setting. “It’s shallow.”  
Syrus and Jaden then came up above the water soaking wet and Jaden was a bit annoyed.  
“Why are you trying to stop me Jaden?” he asked, “I stink. Please just let me go? They’ll a signed you a new tag partner and you’ll have a much better shot at winning the match.”  
“Sy, that’s you Brother talking,” Jaden told him, “come pal you’ve got to believe in yourself.”  
“You’ve got to believe me?” Syrus asked, “I’m a lost caused.”  
It was then that they reached where Jaden, Chumly, and Jaden where.  
“He is right you know,” Zane said.  
“Zane,” Syrus said when he and the other two looked up to see Alexis, Saya, and Aki.  
“So that’s the school’s top duelist?” Jaden asked.  
“You dropin’ out?” Zane asked.  
“Well,” Syrus said, “yeah, kinda.”  
“Well, it’s about time,” Zane told him.  
Aki and Saya felt bad for Syrus she saw him turn and place his hands on two of the logs he was using for the raft before crying which brought tears to their eyes.   
“He’s wrong,” she heard Jaden say making her looked at him to see him looking at Zane with a very pissed off look. “You’re his big Brother. How can you say that?”  
“Because I know him,” Zane answered.  
“Yeah,” Jaden said, “I think you know it all. Guess what? You don’t and I’m going to prove it right now. Let’s duel.”  
“No Jaden,” Syrus said in shock.  
“Duel a Slifer?” Zane asked interested, “sure why not. After all it’s been awhile since I went slumming.”  
“Then get your game on,” Jaden told him.  
“Jaden!” Syrus yelled in a full blown panic. “He’s good.”  
“I’m sure is,” Jaden told him, ‘and I’m sure this duel is going to help with Sy’s confidence problem without hurting mine.’  
They all left the cliff side to head over to the docks where Jaden and Zane would have more dueling room.  
Docks!  
Aki and Saya stood with Chumly, Syrus, and Alexis off onto the side as Jaden and Zane faced off against each other.  
“Duel!”

Zane: 4000  
Jaden: 4000

“Ah man,” Syrus mumbled, “my Big Brother taking on my best friend. There's no way this is going to turn out good.”  
'Ok,' Jaden thought, 'now we find out what's on with Sy and his bro, and we also find out how I rank with the best.' Jaden drew his first card. “Here I come Zane. First I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in Atk mode. And I think I'll go ahead and throw down a face down while I'm at it.”  
“That's all, uh?” Zane asked as he drew a new card, “ok. For my first move I think I'll summon Cyber Dragon in Atk mode.”  
A dragon like machine appeared on Zane's fields.  
“What?” Jaden asked confused and shocked, “How can you bring out a level 5 monster on your very first turn?”  
“It's because it is his first turn Jaden,” Aki answered instead.  
“She's right,” Zane agreed, “with no monsters out he requires no sacrifices. And now I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card.  
“That was fast,” Jaden said after his card as destroyed.  
“Not as fast as your life point meteor going down,” Zane told him, “Cyber Dragon Atk. Strident Blast!”

Jaden: 2900

'I told him Zane was good,' Syrus thought.  
“Next I activate the spell card Different Dimension Capsule,” Zane went on, “it allows me to pick any card from my deck then I put it into the capsule and take it out in two turns and into my hand.”  
“Man, that's got to be the best card out of his entire deck,” Jaden said with awe, “I can't wait to see what comes out there.”  
'Well, I can cause it's not going to be pretty,' Syrus thought.  
Aki just sweat dropped as she shook her head.  
“It's your move Jaden,” Zane told him.  
'Yeah and I better make it count cause I'm starting to get the feeling that only is this guy's good as everyone say's he is, he might even be better,' Jaden thought, 'but still that doesn't mean he's better then me.' “Alright, round 2.” Jaden drew a new card. “And first I'll rock Polymerization. And next I'll roll out Elemental Hero Sparkman and Clayman! And fused them to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!” Aki smirked a bit when the monster appeared. “And since his special ability destroy's monsters with less Atk points then him, your Cyber Dragon is pulverized!” Lighting striked down from the sky and destroyed Zane's dragon. “Yes. It looks Thunder Giant made the big man on campus smaller wouldn't you?”  
“Yeah I would say it,” Chumly answered.  
“And the best part about that blast is that was just his special ability,” Jaden explained, “I still get to use his Atk! And since you now defenseless I'm going to use it directly on you!”  
The Thunder Giant did as Jaden ordered making Saya and Aki to let out a sigh.

Zane: 1600

“You could at least kinda of flinched,” Jaden stated, “oh, well. Maybe this face down card will get to you later.”  
'Yeah,' Syrus thought, 'if Jaden survives long enough to use it.'  
“Nice moves kid, but of course with my field now empty again I can throw out another Cyber Dragon,” Zane told him as a second Cyber Dragon on the field, “or better yet two. I play Monster Reborn! And with just one monster in my graveyard you can guess just whose coming back.” An other Cyber Dragon appeared onto the field next to the other one. “But neither would be around long in present form that is.” Zane had flipped over Polymerization to show Jaden. “Dragons Unite! Now Cyber Twin Dragon emerge!”  
A two headed dragon appeared onto the field behind Zane.  
“Twin Dragon!” Chumly yelled, “one was bad enough.”  
“Now my Dragon can Atk twice in a round which means double the trouble for your monster and life points,” Zane told Jaden, “Twin Dragon Atk!”  
“Not so fast cause I got a trap card out!” Jaden shouted, “A Hero Emerges!” The trap lifted up. “Now normal you'll have to pick a card that's in my hand and if it was a monster I get to summon, but since I have only one card in my hand let's just right to it shell we. Wraughtweiler in Def mode.”  
A robot dog appeared on the field in front of Jaden and next to his Thunder Giant.  
“You'll need it,” Zane stated, “Cyber Twin Dragon! Double Strident Blast!”

Jaden: 2500

“Glad you did that cause when Wraughtweiler's destroyed his special ability activates. It brings 1 Elemental Hero and 1 Polymerization card back from the graveyard and into my hand.” Jaden took two cards from his graveyard and added them to his hand. “Just when you thought you could probably stop worrying about 'em, uh, Zane?”  
“I don't worry,” Zane answered.  
“Man, your chill!” Jaden said, “not worried, not even flinching! You are good!”  
“You, too, Jaden,” Zane complemented.  
'Wow,' Syrus thought as Aki and Alexis looked at him, 'since when does Zane give props?'  
“Now where was I?” Jaden asked, “oh, yeah.” Jaden drew what could be his last card. “I was about to summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman. And since Bubbleman is the only monster on my field I can drew two cards. Huh?” Aki raised an eyebrow wondering what Jaden drew. 'Transcendent Wings and Winged Kuriboh! The cards that I used to trashed that Dragon Catapult with. An evolved Winged Kuriboh well turn Zane's Cyber Twin Dragon into a pile of Cyber junk then turn it's Atk points as damage. That should be enough to drop his life points to zero and win the duel, but I can't summon any more cards this turn so I'll have to wait till my next turn. But I don't have to wait till next turn to play another card.' “Alright Zane! I play Polymerization and fuse my Elemental Hero Bubbleman with Elemental Hero Clayman. Now Elemental Hero Mudballman raise in Def mode.”  
“Luscious,” Chumly said, “Mudballman got's 3000 Def points. That Twin Dragon's Atk won't get through to Jaden.”  
'I don't think that's the problem,' Aki thought, 'if I know Zane like I think I know him then he has something up his selves.'  
'I don't believe it,' Syrus thought, 'Jaden might actually win.'  
“Alright,” Jaden said, “give me, your best shot Zane.”  
“My best shot, uh?” Zane asked as he drew a new card, “you got it.”   
'Oh no.'  
'This is not good for Jaden,' Aki thought.  
'The Capsule,' Jaden thought as the Capsule from two turns ago reappeared.  
“It's been two turn since I activated Different Dimension Capsule,” Zane reminded them all, “and now I can take the card I first put into it and add it to my hand. You've played well, but not well enough.”  
“Hey, give me what'cha got?” Jaden asked, “I'm ready.”  
'If that card is what I think that card is then...' Aki swallowed, 'Jaden, you really aren't ready.'  
“I'm sure that you are,” Zane agreed, “a good duelist is ready for anything. And that mean's not just knowing how to use all of their cards, but knowing how to play then, too. And you know how to play your cards well, Jaden.”  
'Knowing how to play your cards?' Syrus thought.  
'That's a nice complement, but an even better advice,' Jaden thought, 'hope Sy's listening?'  
'Of course,' Syrus thought, 'knowing how to use a card and knowing how to play it are two totally different things. That's what Zane tried to tell me all those years ago. I get it now.'  
“First I activate the D-Fusion card,” Zane went on as he held up a card, “it splits my Dragon back into two separate Cyber Dragons. Next I activate the magic of Power Bond. With this spell card I'll allowed to summon a machine-type fusion monster. With a Cyber Dragon in my hand as well I can now fuse three of them together to create the Cyber End Dragon.” A metal Dragon with three heads appeared onto the field behind Zane. “Plus it's Atk points are double because of Power Bond's effect.”  
Zane's Cyber End Dragon let out a roar as it's 4000 Atk went to 8000.  
“What?” Chumly asked, “8000?”  
“Keep in mind when Cyber End Dragon Atk's the difference between his Atk points and your monster's Def points come out of your life points as damage,” Zane informed Jaden.  
“Just hang tough!” Chumly yelled at Jaden, “if you can survive this Atk you can win for sure cause of Power Bond's nasty side effect”  
“Chumly's right,” Alexis agreed, “at the end of the turn that Power Bond is used the player who activated the card takes damage equal to the Atking monster's original Atk points.”  
'Yeah, but that won't matter if you play it right and Zane has,' Syrus thought, 'I just wish it didn't have to be at Jaden's expense.'  
“Cyber End Dragon Atk Mudballman!” Zane ordered, “Super Strident Blaze!”  
Aki covered her eyes as Zane's did as it was told to do which ended the duel.

Jaden: 0

Aki uncovered her eyes to see Jaden on his back from the atk.  
“Jaden!” Chumly yelled, “No!”  
“I can't believe it,” Alexis said, “he lost.”  
“No!” Syrus yelled as he ran over to Jaden.  
“Thanks for a great duel Zane,” Jaden said as he stood up.  
Zane nodded his head then he looked at Syrus who was standing right next to Jaden before he turned around and walked off having Aki, Saya, and Alexis to run up to him.  
“So Zane?” Alexis asked, “what ya think?”  
“I think Sy chosed good friends Alexis, Aki, Saya,” Zane answered them both.  
Alexis, Saya, and Aki smiled before they said their good-byes to Zane and left for their dorm.


	10. The New Student!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to introduce a new character that was created by a friend from fanfiction.com.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-I own only the Kiyomi Sisters, the Guardian deck list, 35 cards in the deck, the Spellcaster deck list, 32 cards in the deck, Gem Beasts and Occult deck list, and 20 cards in the deck, and my friend owns Annabelle Bakura. I also don't own YUGIOH! GX or the Evil Heroes and the rest of the three decks cause if I did then Crowler and Chazz wouldn't exist and Alexis and Jaden would be together.

Helicopter!  
“Gods, I can't wait to get to Duel Academy,” a young girl of the age 15 said as she leaned back in her seat, “I wonder what Cole is during without me.”  
The young girl was wearing a white vest outlined in blue over a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt, blue tight mini skirt, blue finger cut gloves, four black bracelets on both wrists, and blue ankle length tennis shoes {Me: Her shoes look like Jaden's only their blue.}. The young girl thought that the clothes went well with her white mid-back length hair that's dyed blue half way up with bangs that frames her face beautifully, sunkissed colored skin, red colored eyes, and a perfect hourglass. Her name is Annabelle Bakura the younger adopted Sister of Ryou Bakura, but a lot of people call her Anna and only Aki and Saya calls her Belle. Anna let out a sigh as she looked out the window to see Duel Academy coming into view and a hug ass smirk appeared and it only got bigger when she saw four figures standing on the platform waiting for the helicopter to land. Anna recognized them at once because of their hair and eye color. Anna can recognized Aki and Saya Kiyomi from anywhere no matter what they were wearing. The helicopter landed and once the door opened Anna was out of the machine without so much of a warning.  
“AKI!!!!” she screamed, “SAYA!!!”  
“BELLE!!!” the Sisters also screamed.  
All three girls embraced each other as the three adults watched before one of them decided to clear his throat making both of the girls to look at him.  
“Welcome to Duel Academy Miss Bakura,” the man said, “I'm Chancellor Sheppard.” He then gestured to the other adult next to him who Anna just noticed was a beautiful young woman. “And this young woman here is the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm Instructor; Miss Fonda Fontaine.”  
“Welcome Miss Bakura,” Miss Fontaine greeted with a smile.  
“Thank you,” Anna said as she bowed.   
Sheppard smiled at Anna before he turned to Aki who was just standing there waiting for the meet and greet to down and over with.   
“Miss Kiyomi,” Sheppard said getting both Sister’s attention, “why don’t you show Miss Bakura to the Dorm so she could get settled and then show her around the island?”  
“Which one?” they asked.  
“Aki,” Sheppard answered.  
“Of Chancellor,” Aki agreed before she turned to Anna, “come on Belle.”  
“Lead the way,” Anna told her friend.  
Aki smiled before she walked away with Anna right behind her leaving Sheppard, Fontaine, and Saya to look after them.  
Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm!  
It wasn’t long till they reached the Dorm where Aki was greeted by three girls who Anna had never seen before. It was Alexis who noticed Anna looking confused as Aki talked to them.  
“Aki whose the girl?” Alexis asked.  
“Oh,” Aki said before she gestured to Anna, “girls this is my friend from back in Domino; Annabelle Bakura, but call her Anna and whatever you do don’t call her Belle.” The three girls looked confused, but nodded all the same. “Belle these girls are friends of mine. Their Alexis, Jasmine, and Mandy.”  
“Hold on?” Mandy asked even more confused, “you just called her Belle.”  
“My Sister and I are the only ones allowed to call her Belle, Mandy,” Aki answered, “though if it was some one else then you might want to hide.” The three girls nodded once in understanding while Anna just smiled at them from where she stood from next to Aki who turned to look at her. “Come on I’ll need to show you, your room.”  
“Okie dokie,” Anna said.  
All five of the girls walked up the stairs talking as they headed for Anna’s dorm room asking Anna different questions.  
“So Anna,” Mandy started, “why are you late in getting here?”  
“Oh I had to help Seto out with something,” Anna answered, “that’s why I’m late.”  
“Don’t you have to start out at Slifer Red?” Jasmine asked.  
“Oh, that,” Anna said with a laugh, “I took the exam at the same time as everyone else, but I had to stay back in Domino because of Seto.”  
“Oh,” both girls said in union.  
Aki and Anna laughed as they neared the door to Anna’s room.  
“So Anna what kind of deck do you use?” Alexis asked.  
“I’m not tellin’ yet,” Anna answered with a wink.  
Aki lean over to Anna looking a bit confused and spoke to her in a whisper, “Why did you say that? I thought you’d want people to know not to fuck with you.”  
Anna giggled which only confused Aki even more, “I want to see how long it would take for someone to call me Belle.”  
“That’s evil,” Aki told her before they started laughing which confused the three girls with them.  
“What?” all three asked.  
“You don’t want to know,” Anna answered once she was able to calm down.  
Aki was able to calm a bit after her before she turned around to look at Anna.  
“Here’s your room Anna,” Aki told her a she gestured to the door.  
“Ok,” Anna said excited, “let’s see what Seto did to the room so that way I know which color to changed.”  
Aki snirked as Anna opened the door to the room to see that it was painted blue, black, red, and gray which made her smile big time.   
“Seto is the best,” she stated.  
Aki sweat dropped at this, “Uh…Anna?”  
“Yeah?” Anna asked as she unpacked.  
“I was the one who picked out the colors and Saya and I had to repaint it cause Seto wanted to paint it pink and yellow just get on your nerves,” Aki answered.  
“He wanted to…” Anna felt her eye twitched, “WHAT!!!”  
“I know you heard me so I’m not repeating myself,” Aki stated making Anna to sweat dropped.  
Mandy, Jasmine, and Alexis giggled as they watched the two friends unpack Anna’s staff before they heard Aki start laughing making them all to look over at with worried faces.  
“Uh…Aki?” Anna asked as she walked over to her friend.  
Aki turned around holding a poster of a young boy with blue short massy hair with his bangs covering his forehead, creamy colored skin, emerald green colored eyes, and a well toned body. Anna blushed when she saw what her friend was laughing at before she gave Aki a playful glare.  
“Why are you laughing?” Anna asked her.  
“I just never thought you would have a poster of him,” Aki answered.  
“It’s just that I…uh…I respect him ok,” Anna said while blushing.  
“And you have a crush on him,” Aki finished.  
Anna blushed bright red making all four girls laugh a bit before Alexis, Jasmine, and Mandy left saying that they had homework to finish and that they’ll catch up later. Aki looked at Anna with a smirk after the other three girls left closing the door behind them.  
“So you like Jesse Anderson, huh?” Aki asked.  
“No I don’t,” Anna answered quickly as she went about putting up other posters.  
Aki noticed that the posters where of Yugi, Seto, Joey, Mai, Zane, and exctra as well as some of their ace cards like the Dark Magician, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and exctra. Aki let out a sigh as she moved to put the poster she was holding which just to make Anna mad, she had put it up on the ceiling where when her friend went to bed she’ll be staring right up at the poster. When every thing was done Aki grabbed Anna and pulled out of the room and then out of the dorm so she could show her around and introduced her to new people.  
Main building; Student Store!  
“Say Aki,” Anna started.  
Aki looked at Anna with a raised eyebrow, “yeah?”  
“Is there student store around here where I can get some things?” Anna asked, “cause I could find some of my other things while I was packing to come here.”  
“Yeah there is,” Aki answered, “as a matter of fact I have to go there to get a Mummy poster cause Mandy had to ‘accidentally’ tore mine off the wall and when I say tore I mean in two.”  
Anna gave a gasp of shock knowing that if you massed with Aki’s Mummy Movie posters you’ll regret it big time and she was amazed that Mandy was able to escape harm or a bruised pride for that matter.  
“She did not?” Anna asked.  
“Oh, but she did,” Aki answered as they walked towards the store.  
“I’m surprised she didn’t get hurt or has a very bruised pride,” Anna said in shock.  
“Oh, she paying for the new poster,” Aki answered with a grin.  
Anna laughed as they walked into the student store to see a young Slifer red student looking around the place like he was lost. Aki giggled a bit when she realized who the student was which cought Anna as odd cause Aki never made fun of anyone before, but then she cought the sight of a blush as Aki looked at the Slifer student.  
“Whose the Slifer Student, Aki?” Anna asked.  
“Jaden Yuki,” Aki answered.  
Anna got an evil grin on her face as she thought of the perfect pay back for Aki’s teasing.  
“So you have a crush on the boy, huh?” Anna asked.  
“Crush?” Aki asked, “what crush?”  
By now Aki’s face was as red as Jaden’s Slifer jacket making Anna giggle this time.  
“I never thought I see this day,” Anna said, “you having a crush on a boy.” Aki blushed even redder. “I thought you wouldn’t look at a boy twice till you where at least 20, but I was proven wrong.” Anna looked over at Jaden. “When you get with him I'll have got to thank him for proving me wrong.”  
“Let’s get those things you need,” Aki said at once before she pulled Anna off to where the hats where.  
Unknown to Aki was that Jaden had cought sight of them over by the hats and he at once made a beeline for them. When he got closer he heard the white and blue haired girl ask Aki a question.  
“Aki, what do you think of this?” Anna asked as she placed a black cowgirl hat with white trimming on.  
Aki looked at Anna and then the hat with a thoughtful look before she smiled, “I like that one.”  
“Hey,” Anna said at once, “while we’re here. Let's check out the boys.”  
Jaden decided then to make himself known to the two girls.  
“Hey, Aki,” he greeted.  
Aki looked up at once upon hearing Jaden’s voice and blushed when she saw him looking at her.  
“Hey, Jaden,” she greeted back.  
Jaden smiled at Anna who returned it with a smirk.  
“Whose your new friend?” Jaden asked Aki.  
“Oh,” Aki said snapping out of her traced, “Jaden this is my friend from Domino; Annabelle Bakura. Belle this is Jaden Yuki.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, Jaden,” Anna greeted with a smile.  
“You, too, Belle,” Jaden greeted.  
“Oh shit,” Aki said as she looked Anna to she was pissed, “uh, Jaden, you might want to run like now.”  
“Uh, why?” Jaden asked confused.  
“Only my Sister and I can call her Belle while everyone else calls her Anna,” Aki answered, “that’s a my bad on my part. I didn’t warn you, so run.”  
Jaden at once took off while Aki held Anna back hoping that she’ll calm down when Jaden was out of sight. Aki wasn’t disappointed cause when Jaden could no longer be seen Anna calmed down at once and then dragged Aki over to where the boys where for bit before they went over to the posters where Aki was able to get a new Mummy poster. When they had everything they left the store heading back to the dorm to drop them off though Aki had to run back in without anyone noticing and replace an item.  
Girl Dorm!  
Anna dropped off the things she got at her room while Aki placed her new Mummy poster on the wall where the old one use to be before she walked across the hall to look into Aki’s room. It was all of the young Kiyomi’s favorite colors from her bedding to her furniture. Anna sweat dropped at when she saw the walls almost covered in posters of Aki’s favorite things including American bands to poster sized drawing of her own art work which Anna thinks is some of the best she has ever seen. When Aki was finished Anna went over to her and grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her all the way back out side to see more of the island and meet some more of Aki’s friends and that she had made while there. Aki couldn’t help, but laugh at her friends eagerness to meet new people and to see more of her new school as she listened to Anna rant about how Joey needs to lay off of his Sister and let her date who she wants even though the person she’s dating is the man he hated the most; Seto Kaiba. It was long till to both Anna and Aki’s annoyances the night came a bit to soon making the two girls head back to their dorm to head to bed and once their heads hit the pillows they were out like a light.


	11. Tag Team, Part 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Tag Team Duel, Part 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-I own only the Kiyomi Sisters, the Guardian deck list, 35 cards in the deck, the Spellcaster deck list, 32 cards in the deck, Gem Beasts and Occult deck list, and 20 cards in the deck, and my friend owns Annabelle Bakura. I also don't own YUGIOH! GX or the Evil Heroes and the rest of the three decks cause if I did then Crowler and Chazz wouldn't exist and Alexis and Jaden would be together.

Girl Dorm!  
There's no kindness in your eyes  
The way you look at me  
It's just not right   
I can tell what's going on this time  
There's a stranger in my life...  
SLAM!!!

A hand reached out from under black blankets and slammed down on the alarm clock before it was pulled back under the covers to only have a head of silver purple hair to appear. At the moment that a pair of dark purple/silver colored eyes landed on the clock the bed occupant shot up like a bullet out of a gun. The occupant was Aki who at once ran and grabbed all the things she needed for a shower before running into the bathroom. After she was finished with her shower, Aki ran about finishing getting ready to head down to the Duel arena where the tag team duel with Jaden and Syrus against two mysteries duelists was about to take place.   
Anna's Room!  
Once she was ready she ran across the hall to Anna's room to see that Anna was still asleep in bed with her Alarm clock going off right next to her head making the young Kaiba to sweat drop. Aki walked up to Anna's bed looking at the still sleeping girl while trying to think of a way to wake her up before a light bulb went off and she went to grab a glass with ice cubs and full of water. When Aki returned she saw that Mandy, Jasmine, and Alexis where waiting at Anna's door and when they saw her they at once moved out of the way to allow the young Kaiba through. Aki was once again standing over Anna with the glass of ice water that she tipped over with fast movements and then bolted for the door when Anna shot up in bed.  
“COLD!!!” Anna yelled before she glared at Aki who was laughing, “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!!”  
“The Tag Duel is about to start Anna,” Aki stated.  
Now it was Anna who was going running around getting ready and it wasn't long till all five girls left the dorm heading for the Duel Arena.  
Duel Arena  
It wasn't long till the girls reached the arena where Mandy and Jasmine went to get good seats else where Alexis, Anna, and Aki walked down the stairs to the front.  
The Tag Duel well begin in a few minutes and remember that theses are the test conditions. This is a sudden explosion match!  
“A tad bit harsh I must say,” a British voice sounded near them.  
All three girls looked towards the voice to see Bastion setting there looking at the front and so they walked over to him and it was Alexis who spoked up first.  
“No joke,” she said making Bastion to look at them, “your Bastion Misawa right. A friend of Jaden's right?”  
“I suppose you can say that,” Bastion answered, “and your Alexis Rhodes, yes?”  
“Yeah,” Alexis answered.  
Bastion looked over at Aki and Anna who where looking at the dueling field.  
“Aki whose your friend?” he asked.  
“Oh,” Aki said as she turned her attention to Bastion, “this Annabelle Bakura, but call her Anna.” Aki then looked at Anna with a smile. “Belle this is Bastion Misawa, the Top Ra Yellow student of his year.”  
“Oh, you flatter me,” Bastion said as he blushed, “I'm not really that great.”  
Aki laughed before she looked back at the field with a sadden look.  
“I wish I could help them,” Aki said, “I'm the reason their in this mass in the first place.” Aki placed her head in her hands with groan. “I should have listened to Saya and stayed away from the Abandon Dorm.”  
“I see,” Bastion said feeling sorry for Aki.  
“But now if there's anyone in need of help it's them,” Alexis pointed, “have you guys heard? Rumor has it that Crowler arranged for professionals to duel them. Tag Team legends. Duelist who worked with the creator of Duel Monsters, himself.”  
Aki looked up at that before she and Anna shared a look.  
“Not them,” Anna and Aki groaned at the same time.  
“Huh?”  
“If it's them Aki,” Anna started as she looked at her friend, “can I send them to the Shadow Realm or torture them?”  
“No,” Aki answered at once as Bastion and Alexis looked Anna as if she was insane. “I'm afraid I can't let you do that.” Aki once again put her head in hands with a groan. “Their so screwed.”  
“It'll be alright,” Alexis told her, “they'll get through this.”  
“Alexis is right,” Anna spoked up, “and from what you told me then they'll be fine.”  
Send in the accused! Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki!  
Aki, Bastion, Anna, and Alexis all looked over to see Jaden and Syrus walked into the stadium in awe of the place.  
“Wow,” Jaden said with awe, “the acoustics in here are great.”  
“Yeah,” Syrus agreed, “you think they cought your echo as your Tag partner?”  
“For the last time time your, my partner,” Jaden told him with a laugh as he ruffled up Syrus' hair before he walked off.  
“Doesn't hurt to ask,” Syrus said as he run after Jaden.  
Anna blinked a few times at that before cackling, “that little guy has no confidence does he?”  
“Not a lot, but a bit,” Aki answered her.  
Anna and Aki let out a sigh before they turn their undivided attention to Jaden and his Tag partner and saw that they where talking to each other again about something, but at that moment Crowler walked up onto the stage.  
“And now without Further ado!” Crowler yelled into a microphone, “allow me to introduced our next Tag Team Dou!”  
Anna and Aki groaned when flashes of orange and green could be seen flipping about on the stage which got everyone's attention.  
“It's them,” they said at the same time before groaning again, “just kill us now.”  
Alexis and Bastion looked at two friends with raised eyebrows before they looked back at the field.  
“What is this?” Jaden and Syrus asked.  
“The Paradox Brothers!” Crowler finished/answered.  
This made Anna and Aki groan again in annoyances.  
“Salutations you fool,” Para greeted them.  
“Hope you're ready to duel?” Dox asked/finished.  
Aki and Anna could feel their eyes twitching in annoyances and knew that they were about to say something that they normally don't say.  
“Uh...I never heard of theses guys,” Jaden said confused.  
“Me neither,” Syrus told him, “maybe this Tag – Duel won't be so hard.”  
“Perhaps, since they haven't duel in ages,” Crowler told them, “and their last opponent was a child. I believe he went by the name of Yugi something.”  
“The King of Games?” Syrus asked.  
“I studies these guys,” Alexis stated, “their some kind of dueling mercenary.” Aki let out a sigh again. “Not to mention their the best Tag Duelist in the world. This is hardly fair?”  
“I think that was Crowler's point, but still statistically speaking, I put Jaden's odds at winning at one in fifty,” Bastion agreed.  
“Don't vote against your friends Bastion!” Aki and Anna yelled at him.   
“Enough with the pleasanter,” Para started.  
“And on with the duel,” Dox continued.  
“We didn't come to talk,” Para went on.  
“We came to...” Dox stated.  
“Destroy you!” they finished together.  
“STOP WITH THE BAD RYTHEMING!!!!” Anna screamed at them.  
“YOUR GIVING US A HEAD ACHE HERE!!!” Aki also screamed at them.  
Alexis and Bastion sweat dropped as everyone looked at the two girls who where shooting glares at the Brothers. Para and Dox smirked upon seeing the two friends, but didn't say anything to them knowing that if pushed to the limit all hell well break lose.  
“Duelist, prepare to Battle!” Crowler shouted into the microphone after he recovered form the shock. “The rules for this Tag Team Duel is really simple. There is no sharing of your strategies, no sharing advice, and no sharing of any cards that is not yet in play, but you may use what's on your partner's field. Is that understood?”  
“Yeah,” the four duelist agreed.  
“Then Duel!” Crowler shouted again before he ran off the stage.

Jaden + Syrus: 8000  
Para + Dox: 8000

“Get Your Game On,” Jaden stated making Aki smile.  
Anna looked at Aki with a smirk, but she just went back to the duel without saying anything about it.  
“Here goes,” Syrus stated as he drew his first card. “First I'm going to summon...Gyroid in Atk mode.”  
A blue helicopter appeared onto the field with 1200 Atk points.  
“You must be joking?” Para asked making Ann and Aki growl under their breaths. “I'm surprised that that thing even has any Atk mode.” Aki had to grab a hold of Anna to keep her from trying to kill them. “This on the other hand...Jirai Gumo.”   
Aki shuddered when a spider like monster appeared onto the field with 2100 Atk points.   
“What?” Jaden asked, “an over grown bug? That's nothing that my deck can't squash.” Jaden then drew his new card. “Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Def mode.”  
“The best defense you fool is a good offense,” Dox stated, “Kaiser Seahorse, Atk mode.”  
Aki felt her eye twitched when Kaiser Seahorse appeared onto the field with 1900 Atk points.  
'Alright if I know dueling like I think I know dueling then these guys are going to Atk next,' Syrus thought.  
“I choose to play a spell car from my hand,” Dox went on surprising Syrus, “Tribute Doll! To active it. I must sacrifice one monster on our field.” Aki and Ann shared a knowing look before looking back to the four duelist. “Good thing my Brother is so generous with his.” Para nodded his head making Aki groan. “Farewell Jirai Gumo.” The spider vanished into sparks. “Now I'm allowed to summon a level 7 monster this turn. And I choose to summon...Kazejin!”  
There was a big wind before a green monster appeared onto the field. Anna and Aki groaned again before both got smirks on their faces that Alexis noticed.  
“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Anna asked.  
“I just might be thinking what you're thinking,” Aki answered.  
“What are you two talking about?” Alexis asked.  
“You'll see Lexi,” Anna answered.  
Bastion noticing this was looking impressed by the Brothers dueling.  
“He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team, now that's tag dueling,” Bastion said.  
“WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!!!” Both Aki and Anna asked/yelled.  
“Would you mind trying not to sound so impressed with them?” Alexis asked Bastion sounding annoyed.  
“Do you actually think you know anything of this game?” Para asked he started the rhyming.  
“You're losers, you're jokes, in other words, you're lame,” Dox added on.  
Para looked his Brother, “And if they think this is starting to get grueling...”  
“Wait until I give them a try schooling.”  
Aki and Anna looked at each other and nodded before looking back at the match.  
“If your so cool?” Aki asked.  
“Then prove it and duel,” Anna finished.  
They both snirked when they saw the annoyed looks on the Brothers face while Jaden smiled. Alexis and Bastion looked them with raised eyebrows each.  
“Where did that come from?” Alexis asked.  
“We've been dieing to say that,” Anna stated.  
“So you that's why you two rhymed?” Bastion asked.  
“Pay backs a bitch,” Anna answered before looking at Aki. “Isn't it?”  
The young girl next to her nodded her head while her eyes remained on the duel...well, more someone.  
“I play Dark Designator,” Dox said as he held up his card. “This powerful spell allows me to call out any monster I can think of. And if it's anywhere in my Brother's deck, he can add it to his hand. Now let me see here...Sanga of the Thunder.”  
“What do you know?” Para asked, “it's right here waiting to tear them asunder.”  
'You've got to be kidding me?' Jaden thought, “another level 7 monster.”  
“The duel is just starting...”  
“Yet it is almost done...”  
“For you demise has already begun!”  
Aki and Anna looked at each other as Syrus looked a bit freaked out and worried.  
“We've seen you duel!” Aki started.  
“You look like fools!” Anna finished the rhyme.  
Alexis and Bastion laughed as they shook their heads.  
“Don't worry Sy,” Jaden tried to comfort is partner, “they're saying that cause it makes for an easy rhyming.” Aki smiled as she let a dreamy sigh making Anna to snicker. The young Slifer looked up at the two Obelisk girls with a grin before looking back at the duel. 'Now I just hope we don't make for an easy match.' Jaden looked at the field. “Ok, monster roll call. I've got my Burstinatrix chillin' in defense mode and Sy's got...well...his little helicopter thin. Not bad, but not good considering we're starting down some serious competition including same level 7 green thing that I've never seen before.'  
“What do you think Jaden?” Syrus asked, “if we quit now we'll get some extra time to pack all out stuff. Shill we?”  
“I think the only thing we're packing is same serious dueling punch. I'm telling you, we're going to beat these's guys, Sy.”  
“You know, what Jaden?” Syrus asked, “your right.” 'We are packing some serious dueling punch. Now only am I going to show the Paradox Brothers, but my Brother as well. And I'm going to do it right here and right now on this turn!' “All aboard!” Syrus drew his next card. “I summon Steamroid in atk mode! And I'll also play this...polymerization!” Syrus held up the card. “Check it out, I take Gyroid and Steamroid and fuse them together to create the ultimate engine that could: Steamgyroid! Now that's locomotion! You see, you guys made a mistake in all of that teamwork. When you sacrificing Jirai Gumo, you left you brother wide opened.”  
“Uh...Sy?”  
“And I'm coming in!” Syrus went on ignoring Jaden, “Steamgyroid atk Para!”  
“An Atk!” Para asked.  
“Got that right,” Syrus answered.  
Anna and Aki shared a worry kind of look before they looked at the duel while Alexis and Bastion gasped in shock.  
“If you'd please Brother?” Para asked.  
“It would be my pleasure indeed Brother,” Dox answered, “Kazejin defend with Squall Barricade!” The level 7 monster moved in front of Para before a barrier of wind appeared stopping the attack. “Our monster's special ability, do you like?”  
“It reduces your monster's damage to 0 without even a fight!”  
“So I goofed?”  
“Forget it, Sy, no biggie,” Jaden told him.  
“Yeah, right.”  
“Hey, I'm serious, pal, just keep going.”  
“Alrighty then,” Syrus agreed, “I place one card face down and end my turn.”  
“At last a smart move,” Para stated making Anna and Aki growl under their breaths. “I draw!” Para drew a new card before he placed it into his hand. “I play Monster Reborn and bring back the frightful Jirai Gumo!” The spider once again appeared onto the field making Aki shudder. “And I'll also activate another spell card. Tribute Doll!”  
“No again.”  
“Yes again, and again I'll use it to sacrifice Jirai so that I can summon another level 7 monster: Suijin!” Para stated as the monster appeared, “And I am not done yet.” He then looked at Dox. “Mind if I borrow a monster Brother?”  
“Please,” Dox answered, “that's why he's there.”  
“I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse!”  
“In case you did not know, when summoning a light attribute monster, Kaiser Seahorse's sacrifice counts as two instead of one which is why I can now summon Sanga of the Thunder!”  
The last level 7 monster appeared onto the field.  
“Now I place those odds at 500 to 1,” Bastion stated.  
“What are the odds of you being quiet?” Alexis asked.  
“STOP VOTING AGAINST YOUR FRIENDS!!!” Aki and Anna yelled at the Ra Yellow.  
Bastion turned at once to look at duel.  
“Three monster on our side,” Para pointed out, “what could be better?”  
“I know Brother, when they come together,” Dox answered.  
“Our boys are so hot!” Aki started the rhyming, 'especially Jaden.'  
“And you losers are so not!” Belle finished.  
The Paradox Brothers glared at the two girls who just stick out their tongue though Jaden and Syrus' faces where red from the rhym.  
“Prepare yourselves. I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder! So I can now summon the ultimate monster: Gate Guardian!”  
A giant monster of three different colors that made of the three monsters appeared out onto the field making Anna to look at Aki for a bit of helped.  
“What type of monster is that thing Aki?” she asked.  
“A Spellcaster-Type monster that falls into the same category as Exodia the Forbidden One,” Aki answered.  
“Why?” Alexis asked next, “why does it fall into a category with Exodia?”  
“Because,” Aki started to explain, “the Gate Guardian uses three monster to create it like how Exodia needs five.”  
“How do you know this?” Bastion asked in wonder.  
“Saya and I were taught how to play Duel Monsters by Yugi Mutou,” Aki answered as she watched the duel, “plus I'm a Spellcaster Duelist, Bastion. Do the math.”  
“Your Sister and you were taught by the King of Games?” Alexis and Bastion asked in shock.  
“Yup,” Aki answered, “but let's focus on the duel and cheer on Jaden and Syrus.”  
The two friends nodded before they all looked back at the duel.  
“Gate Guardian?”  
“He's ginormous!”  
“Wait until you see his atk,” Para told them, “go! Destroy Steamgyroid! Tidal Surge Atk!”  
Aki and Anna gasped as the Gate Guardian did as Para told it to do.

Jade/Syrus: 6750

“This isn't a duel,” Bastion stated, “it's target practice for the Paradox Brothers. And Sy's the bull's eye.”  
“He's just made a few made moves is all,” Alexis told him, “he can come back...at least I hope he does. Jaden's good, but he's not good enough to win this things by himself.”  
Aki and Anna looked at Syrus with worry.  
“I know it hurt's...”  
“And the only bad news is that it only get's worse.”  
“SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!” Anna screamed at the Brothers.  
Aki face palm as she shooked her head knowing there was no stopping Anna when she get's pissed off.  
“If it's as bad as this rhyming then we're in serious trouble,” Syrus groaned, 'oh man, I sure hope that Jaden has something special in that deck of his. Or this match is over and so is our lives at the Academy.'  
“Well, the bigger they are the hard they fall,” Jaden said before he looked at Syrus, “so let's take this thing down.”  
“I'd like to see you try,” Para challenged, “so I'll end my turn with a face down.”  
“Then it's time to go to work!” Jaden expected, “here goes!” Jaden drew a new card from his deck. “Sweet! You're about to get called out big guy. First I'm going to call out the Elemental Hero Clayman!” The clay like monster appeared onto the field. (Atk 800) “And next I'm going to play Polymerization! Next I'll fuse the Clayman and Burstinatrix together to create the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!” Both monsters that where out vanished. “He's bad!”   
Aki giggled just as a new monster appeared onto the field. (Def 2500)  
“Yeah, he's bad, but not as bad as that Gate Guardian,” Syrus stated/pointed out, “he has only 2500 def points while that Guardian's atk points are 3750. Blaster is going to be blasted!”  
“Don't sweat it that's what his special ability is for, Sy,” Jaden told him, “you see when he's in def mode, the Rampart Blaster can atk an opponent directly.”  
“Our life points!” the Paradox Brothers shouted.  
“Now go Rampart Blaster!” Jaden ordered, “blast them with Rampart Barrage!” The Elemental Hero did was he was told to do. “Sure it's only half of the points you would normally lose, but hey, it's a special ability.” Jaden shrugged his shoulders. “What are you gonna do?”

Paradox Brothers: 7000

“Lucky move,” Dox growled.  
“Alright!” Syrus cheered, “we're back in this thing.”  
“Sy, we were never out of it,” Jaden told him.  
'Yeah, Jaden's right,' Syrus thought, 'we can win this.'  
“It's my draw!” Dox announced as he draw a new card from his deck. “I activate the equip spell card Fairy Meteor Crush!” Aki and Anna let out a gasp. “And I'm equipping it to the Gate Guardian. Now what the Guardian atks a monster in def mode, the difference between his atk points and you monster's def points are dealt to you as damage!”  
“Not so fast!,” Syrus spoked up, “you forget that I have a face down card! G, Mystical Space Typhoon!” The reverse card flipped up. “It destroy's one spell or trap card on the field and I'm using it on the one you played, Fairy Meteor Crush!”  
“Right not my trap!” this time Para spoked up, “I activate Judgment of Anubis! Foolish bot, this let's me stop your spell simple by discarding one card, but wait, that's not all it does. Anubis also destroys one of your creatures!”  
“And then it's atk points are dealt back to you,” Dox finished for his Brother as Rampart Blaster was destroyed. “Pretty cool special feature!”

Jaden+Syrus: 4450

“I know it feels like we have your backs to the wall, but when in fact the wall's right in front of you!” Dox told them as he summoned a new monster. “It's called Defense Wall, and as long as it's on the field in def mode all you have has to atk him!”  
“The Gate Guardian on offense and that wall on defense,” Bastion said, “almost flawless.”  
“We get it,” Alexis told him with annoyances, “now are you going to be quiet or are we going to have to move?”  
“Stop cheering for the wrong side!” Aki yelled.  
“Or your dead!” Anna shouted.  
Bastion leaned away from Anna while Aki smacked her on the back of her head.  
“No death threats,” Aki scolded.  
Anna turned back to the duel wit a pout and her arms crossed.  
“It's your move. What are you waiting for?”  
“To be honest a miracle,” Syrus answered as he draw a new card. “I summon Cycroid in...uh...def mode.” A small bike like monster appeared on the field. (Def 1000) Jaden looked over at Syrus who started to panic. 'Uh...Jaden's looking at me, I can feel it. I know it was a weak monster, but it was the best I can do.'  
“You summon a bike?” Para asked as he draw a card from his deck. “Well, it's in for a major flood! Gate Guardian, Tidal Surge Attack!” The Gate Guardian did just as he was told to do and destroyed Syrus' monster. “And don't forget the effect of Fairy Meteor Crush! The Difference between my Atk points and your def points you take as damage!”

Jaden+Syrus: 1700

“Your life points are falling...”  
“Your game play is appalling...”  
“There's is nothing to do except give up and start bowling!”  
Alexis and Bastion let out gasps as Aki and Anna growled under their breaths.  
“Crash and burn!”  
“Cause now it's our boys turn!”  
The Brothers glared at them as the two girls just looked at them with smugged looks though Aki did notice Jaden's head was done and that she couldn't see his chocolate brown eyes that she has grown to love.  
Attention Jaden Yuki! It is your turn! You must make a move or you well be disqualified!


End file.
